Ascendancy of the Phoenix
by Seraphius
Summary: Since the Age of Heroes, every Great House grew into powerful kingdoms and stood in the face of time. But not all Houses ascend through might or wealth. Follow the journey of House Kardenal, a noble family in the Crownlands that arose a millennium before Aegon's Conquest, as they struggle to survive the unforgiving "Game" and guide the Seven Kingdoms to a new future...
1. The Eight Kingdoms of Westeros

**Prologue:** **The Eight Kingdoms of Westeros**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OCs.**

* * *

 _For thousands of years, from the Age of Heroes to the last remaining days of the Hundred Kingdoms, Great Houses have arisen and forged vast and powerful kingdoms that stood against the face of adversity many times in the recent millennia. Each and every one of them possesses unique traits and history that defines who they are. Songs of ancient heroes can be heard in every corner of Westeros, but only a few was considered to be significant and are remembered. Today, every living man, woman, and child refers the regions of Westeros as the Seven Kingdoms. However, there are still many, especially the maesters, who remember that when Aegon the Conqueror came to unify Westeros, there were eight kingdoms that stood before him, not seven_ :

 ** _Kingdom of the North_**

 _The Starks of Winterfell are an ancient house of First Men descent, founded by Brandon the Builder, who raised Winterfell, the seat of the Starks, as well as the Wall. As Kings of Winter for 8,000 years, they are said to have fought the Night's King, the attainted 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. However, the Starks were not always the uncontested Kings in the North. They once served the Barrow Kings before rising up against them and forced them capitulate. Afterwards, they continue to fight long and hard to dominate the North, driving out pirates from the White Knife, claiming the eastern coast, marrying the Marsh King's daughter for dominion over the Neck, and wrestling with the Ironborn for Bear Island and much more. Eventually, the Stark faced their primary opponents: the Red Kings from House Bolton of the Dreadfort. For centuries, House Bolton continued to fight the Starks until they finally bent the knee and swore fealty, ending their flesh-flaying ways. The North is the only Kingdom in Westeros to not come under Andal influence, thus they kept to the Old Gods of the Forest instead of the Faith of the Seven, which dominates the rest of the Kingdoms. The last Stark King in the North was Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt. He submitted to Aegon I Targaryen during his Conquest after dominating most of the southern kingdoms. Since then, the Starks have held the North for the Targaryen Kings of the Iron Thrones as Wardens of the North. House Stark's_ _sigil is the head of a grey direwolf across a field of white. Their words are "Winter is Coming", one of the few house words to be a warning rather than a boast._

 ** _Kingdom of the Rock_**

 _The Lannisters of Casterly Rock appear as First Men in historical records in the Age of Heroes, ruling large portions of the Westerlands from Casterly Rock just as House Casterly vanished from the chronicles. They claim descent from Lann the Clever, who swindled the Casterlys from their seat, Casterly Rock. Members of lesser branches of the Lannisters left Casterly Rock and developed a nearby village into the city of Lannisport. Meanwhile, the Lannisters of Casterly Rock grew to become Kings of the Rock. The gold of Casterly Rock, Castamere, the Pendric Hills, and the Golden Tooth has made House Lannister the wealthiest of the Great Houses. The keep at Casterly Rock sits on top of a gold mine, built into the very rock. From that lofty yet uncomfortable position, House Lannister rules over the Westerlands and influences all of Westeros, by virtue of the kingdom's purse strings. When the War of Conquest began with Aegon the Conqueror sweeping through the land, King Loren I Lannister sided with King Mern IX Gardener of the Reach against the Targaryens. The two armies met in open field, where the combined might of 55,000 broke the Targaryen army of 10,000. Aegon and his sisters unleashed all three dragons at once and their combined fires scoured the battlefield, immolating more than 4,000 men, including King Mern and all of his heirs, and giving the battle its name: The Field of Fire. After he was captured, King Loren the Last bent the knee and was allowed to remain Lord of Casterly Rock and became the first Warden of the West. House Lannister's_ _sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official words are "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial words, equally well known, are "A Lannister always pays his debts."_

 ** _Kingdom of Mountain and Vale_**

 _The Arryns of the Eyrie are considered to come from the oldest and purest line of Andal nobility, which they say reaches back to Andalos and possibly Hugor of the Hill. During the Andal invasion, the Andals of the Vale united behind Ser Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight, a native Valeman esteemed amongst his peers as the finest warrior of his day. King Robar II Royce was slain in the Battle of the Seven Stars, possibly by Artys, and several houses of the First Men who remained bent the knee and swore fealty to Artys Arryn, the First of His Name, new-crowned King of Mountain and Vale. From that day, the Vale became known as the Vale of Arryn. The First Men, who did not accept Artys as their king, were forced into the Mountains of the Moon, becoming the Vale mountain clans._ _Over the next few millennia, t_ _he Arryn kings battled with the Stark Kings of Winter over the Three Sisters in the War Across the Water and fought bloody battles against slavers from Volantis, ironborn reavers, and pirates from the Stepstones and the Basilisk Isles. During Aegon's Conquest, his sister, Visenya Targaryen, was charged with subduing the Vale. Sharra Arryn, Queen Regent of the Vale, ruling in the name of her son, the boy-king Ronnel Arryn, amassed the Vale's army at the Bloody Gate. Visenya, however, flew on her dragon Vhagar to the courtyard of the Eyrie to obtain the surrender of the Vale of Arryn. When Sharra returned to the Eyrie, she found her son sitting on Visenya's lap asking if he could ride the dragon with her. Once Sharra yielded and bent the knee, Ronnel twice flew with Visenya and Vhagar. The Arryns have since remained Defenders of the Vale and Wardens of the East for the Iron Throne. House_ _Arryn's sigil is a white falcon flying towards a crescent moon on a blue field, and their words are "As High as Honor"._

 ** _Kingdom of the Reach_**

 _The Gardeners of Highgarden claimed descent from the mythical Garth Greenhand, who is said to have been the High King of the First Men and common ancestor of numerous noble houses from the Reach. His firstborn child was Garth the Gardener, the legendary first King of the Reach, reigned in the Age of Heroes. According to legend, Garth the Gardener made his home on the hill atop the Mander river that in time would become known as Highgarden, and wore a crown of vines and flowers. From his loins sprang House Gardener, whose kings would rule the Reach for many thousands of years. The Gardener kings initially ruled the Reach proper, although over time they expanded their territory. Among the greatest of the Gardener Kings was King Garth VII Gardener, known as the Goldenhand, for his deeds both in war and in peace. Following his reign, House Gardener has faced different periods of harmony and crisis while constantly warred against and allied with the Kings of the Rock, the Storm Kings, the River Kings, and the many petty kings from Dorne. House Gardener was wiped out in the Aegon's War of Conquest on the Field of Fire. Harlen of House Tyrell, who was the High Steward of Highgarden, surrendered the castle to Aegon. Thus, heads of House Tyrell was named Lord Paramount of the Mander and the Lord of Highgarden, holding dominion over the Reach for the Iron Throne. House Tyrell's_ _sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong."_

 ** _Kingdom of the Storm_**

 _The Durrandons of Storm's End was founded by King Durran "Godsgrief", a legendary hero who built castles against the wrath of the gods. His seventh castle, Storm's End, withstood the great storms and became House Durrandon's seat of power. The Storm Kings once ruled much of the southeastern part of Westeros, an area reaching from Cape Wrath to Blackwater Bay. Their dominion holds the Rainwoods and was protected from Dorne and the Kingdom of the Reach by noble houses residing in the Dornish Marches. However, the Storm Kings are often troubled with hostilities from every side. They had the Kings of the Reach at their west, who nibbled at their domains, and Dornishmen at their south while Harren the Black had taken over the Trident. King Argilac Durrandon had managed to preserve the Stormlands' defenses. But by the time of the Conquest, however, Argilac had grown old and his prowess at arms had faded. During the War of Conquest, Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's fiercest generals, and rumored bastard brother, slew Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings, and married his daughter, Argella. In respect for the old king's valor, Orys adopted the sigil and words of his wife's ancestral line, so creating House Baratheon of Storm's End, with his descendants having the blood of the Durrandons flowing in their veins. Both Houses Durrandon and_ _Baratheon's sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold, and their words are "Ours is the Fury"._

 ** _Kingdom of the Isles and the Rivers_**

 _Known as the black line, or the black blood, the Hoares became the Kings of the Iron Islands after the Andal settlers on the islands ended the rule of First Men House Greyiron. Unlike the rest of Westeros, the ironborn worship the Drowned God with the famous saying, "What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger." Like almost every House on the Iron Islands, they claim descent from the legendary Grey King, who slew Nagga, the first sea dragon. In a new age of expansion, the ironborn under King Harwyn "Hardhand" Hoare took over all of the Riverlands as his successors, Halleck and Harren, ruled from the Riverlands as Kings of the Isles and the Rivers. When not unsuccessfully warring against the other Kingdoms, Halleck ruled from Fairmarket instead of the Iron Islands. Harwyn's grandson, Harren the Black, ordered the construction of Harrenhal, the greatest castle of Westeros, on the northern shores of the God's Eye in the Riverlands, far from the sea. The construction took 40 years and was finished on the day Aegon I Targaryen and his sisters landed in Westeros. When the Rivermen joined the cause of House Targaryen, Harren decided to remain within his castle. Aegon burned it with his dragon Balerion, however, incinerating Harren and his sons alive. The Hoare line thus ended in the burning of Harrenhal. Aegon then chose Edmyn Tully of Riverrun, the first of the Riverlords to rebel against Harren, to replace the Hoares in the Riverlands as Lord Paramount of the Trident. House Tully's_ _sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field. Their words are "Family, Duty, Honor."_ _The Iron Islands fell into chaos after Harren's death. Aegon then allowed the ironborn to select a new ruler under him. They chose Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke as the new Lord of the Iron Islands. _House Greyjoy's_ _sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their words are "We Do Not Sow."__

 ** _Principality of Dorne_**

 _The Martells of Sunspear was founded by Morgan Martell, an Andal adventurer who settled between the mouth of the Greenblood and the Broken Arm. At the time, they did not rule as kings but were cautious vassals of petty kings of Houses Jordayne, Allyrion, and Yronwood, as well as petty kings of the Greenblood. Centuries later, Nymeria, the warrior princess of the Rhoynar, came with her people to Westeros from Essos in 10,000 ships, took Mors Martell as her husband and, combining their strengths together, the two managed to unite all of Dorne under their rule in Nymeria's War. House Nymeros Martell has reigned since. The union of their peoples caused the Martells to abandon many of their older Andal customs in favor of those of the Rhoynar. Nymeria named Mors Martell, the Prince of Dorne, instead of king, and their lands and title passed down to their eldest child, regardless of gender. After Aegon I Targaryen waged his War of Conquest, he came to invade Dorne in the First Dornish War. His army was bled dry by guerrilla warfare in the desert, a situation in which his dragons were of little use. Deciding that conquering Dorne would be too costly, the Conqueror opted to leave the Martells as sovereign princes. House Martell kept Dorne independent from the Targaryens for two centuries, the only one in Westeros to manage such a feat. After repeated failed attempts by King Daeron I Targaryen, Dorne eventually join the fold through marriage between the two houses. The alliance was a dual one, with the future King Daeron II Targaryen marrying Princess Myriah Martell and Prince Maron Martell later marrying Daeron's sister Daenerys. Due to this, the Martells retain their title as Prince and Princess of Dorne. House Martell's sigil is a_ _combination of the old Martells and Nymeria's: a gold spear piercing a red sun over an orange field, and their words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."_

 ** _Kingdom of the Blackwater_**

 _Renowned for their patronage of civilization, House Kardenal of Dawnspyre possessed mixed blood of First Men, Andals, and Valyrian. Among the Great Houses, House Kardenal is the youngest of them all. Through the male line, they are descended from Karden the Sage, a wandering scholar who laid the foundations for the Kingdom of the Blackwater in the Crownlands, formerly known as the Coastlands at the time. Throughout his youth, Karden roamed and explored Westeros and much of Essos, collecting new knowledge while gathering a vast community of various outcasts from different origins, but mostly Westerosi, to join him on his travels. To keep them safe from the Valyrian dragonlords and the dangers of slavery, Karden took them to Westeros. Crossing the Narrow Sea, they landed in the Coastlands, which was heavily contested by petty kings. With the devoted help of his followers, Karden was able to prevent these belligerent rulers from destroying their settlements and raised the castle, Dawnspyre. Later, his grandnephew took the titles, King of the Blackwater and Guardian of the Coastlands. The future kings continued Karden's work, establishing House Kardenal as a powerful house, building the small city of Kardenport, and subjugate neighboring houses into vassals through both force and mediation. In the following centuries, they proved themselves to be steadfast, successfully defending their vassals and fending off unwanted invasions from the River Kings, Arryn Kings, Storm Kings, Gardener Kings, and even Ironborn reavers. The Kardenals reigned as rulers of the Coastlands until they bent the knee to the Targaryens when Harren the Black and his Ironborn reavers breached their northern defenses and besieged Dawnspyre. As Aegon the Conqueror landed, he accepted the Kardenals into his kingdom when they pleaded his aid against the ironborn. Afterwards, House Kardenal served Aegon faithfully throughout his Conquest. They were then given the responsibility in managing the defense over the newly-renamed Crownlands under the direct subordination to the Crown. House Kardenal's sigil is a red phoenix soaring above a blue sea beneath the golden sun. Attributing their stewardship of society and culture, their words are "Our Wings Shall Guide."_

 _To this day, House Targaryen,_ _a family of dragonlords who survived the Doom of Valyria_ _,_ _ruled as the Kings on the Iron Throne in King's Landing and as the Great House of the Crownlands for nearly three centuries with House Kardenal serving as the Keeper of the Crownlands, defending the region from unwanted incursions as they have done for a millennium. Now, under the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen with Lord Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King, Westeros continues to live in peace and prosperity. But the future is uncertain for fate has no way of comprehension. Time will tell how long this peace shall last. Should the realm fall into chaos once more, there will always be a few who will guide Westeros into a new future._

 _\- Lucas, Maester of Dawnspyre_

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter I - Reunion in Winterfell**

King Robert Baratheon, the Royal family, and the rest of his entourage arrives to Winterfell to visit the Starks. With them is Robert's older sister and her two sons, joining the journey to reunite with Cassana Kardenal, Donar and Jocelyn's only daughter...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Let's be honest. Game of Thrones is perhaps one of, if not, THE best TV series ever! I have always loved the show and the fanfic stories that are written. But I have decided to be a bit original. My story will include some details from "A Song of Ice and Fire" books but not too much. Just to let everyone know, don't expect a Gary Stu story. My characters are made based on the World of Ice and Fire and the story will not include farfetched additions...Well, maybe a few. But don't expect much of it.**

 **Big thanks to Psykic Ninja for beta-reading this prologue. This is actually inspired by his "A Game of Vengeance and Justice", so go and check it out if you haven't seen it. And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**


	2. Winter is Coming - Part I

**Chapter I:** **Winter is Coming - Part I**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC.**

* * *

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Thank you!**

 **Charles Ceaser:** **You honor me. There is more to come!**

 **GM12:** **Thank you. As for opinion, honest criticism is appreciated. Anything to make this fanfic better would be awesome!**

 **mpower045:** **Big thanks! Hope you like this next one too.**

 **Nipplegunz** **: Glad you like it! XD**

 **Pieter250: I'm really glad you like this. My OC characters will influence the storyline in several ways. For the beginning, the fanfic will follow the original canon storyline but it WILL gradually divert into its own route as we go. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **298 A.L.**

 ** _Winterfell, The North..._**

The cold air is a presence that fills every inch of the North. Within the walls of Winterfell, the Starks are living their daily lives in peace. In the training yard, 10 years-old Brandon "Bran" Stark is practicing his archery under the supervision of his older brother, 16 years-old Robb Stark, and his half-brother, Jon Snow, who was of the same age. Their youngest brother, 6 years-old Rickon Stark, was watching close by on top of a bench. Above them on a balcony, the 35 years-old Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark stood observing his second son's progress along with his wife, 34 years-old Catelyn Tully.

Unfortunately, Bran has been struggling to hit his target for some time as every shot completely misses and doesn't come near his target. After another vain shot, which flew way over the wall behind the target, Bran stomped the ground in frustration while Robb snickers, Jon chuckles, and Rickon giggles at their brother's folly.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned scolded, silencing them.

"Cassana." Bran whispered before looking up to his father.

"Keep practicing, Bran." Ned encouraged, "Go on."

Bran nervously complied and took out another arrow.

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said, trying to ease Bran's tension.

As he drew his bow to aim, Robb spoke up, "Remember what Cassana told you. Relax your bow arm, keep your elbow high, and let your back do the labor."

Taking the tip, Bran did as he was advised and begins to take aim. Suddenly, right before he can shoot, an arrow comes flying over his head and struck into the center of the target, causing him, Robb, Jon, and Rickon to look behind them and see their sister, 12 years-old Arya Stark, who shot the arrow. In response to Arya's smug grin and bow, Bran angrily chase after his sister as Robb and Jon chuckles at their younger siblings.

"Do you think Cass let Arya out here?" Robb wondered.

"It must be." Jon chuckled, "After all, she was the one who taught Arya how to shoot a bow, against Lady Stark's will."

"Aye." Robb nodded, "Mother always wondered how she got so good so quickly. Then again, it didn't take long for her to realize who taught her."

"Did Cass get a scolding from Lady Stark?" Jon asked.

"In a way, yes and no." Robb answered, "Mother questioned her why she told Arya how to shoot and Cass said since she is a ward here it's not proper to decline a... _she-wolf_ when she's so inclined."

Jon chuckled, "Come on. Let's get those arrows back'ere."

"Aye." Robb nodded, looking over to his youngest brother, "Hey, Rickon! Help us out!"

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Within the main keep of Winterfell, Catelyn was heading over to join her daughters for lunch. Her lord husband has set off along with Robb, Bran, Jon Snow, their ward, Theon Greyjoy, and Rodrick and Jory Cassel to execute a deserter who fled from the Night's Watch, an ancient order that guards the massive Wall that serves as the northern border for the North and the rest of Westeros. She never did like the prospect of performing such heavily strict enforcement but the laws in the North is absolute when dealing with those who turns their back on the Night's Watch.

As she arrives into the main hall, Catelyn can already here two familiar voices arguing with one another. If anyone in Winterfell were to take a guess they would always know. It was Arya have another petty chatter with her older sister, 14 year-old Sansa Stark. During Bran's practice in archery, they were suppose to be practicing sewing but Arya slipped out unnoticed, which irritated Sansa and Winterfell's septa, Mordane.

"I told you! I am not interested in sewing!" Arya shouted.

"It doesn't matter if you're not interested! Mother said we have to!" Sansa rebuked.

"You can sew since you're good at it. I'm not! I can other things you can't!"

"Like what?"

"Archery!"

"Archery is for soldiers. You're not a soldier!"

"At least, I can do it better than most men!"

"So what, it's not like you're going to find a husband."

"Who's says I wanted one?"

"Sansa, Arya! Shush!" Catelyn said sharply, silencing her two daughters, who just realized their mother was there, "By the Seven, can't you both at least stop bickering?"

"Arya started it." Sansa complained.

"Did not!" Arya frowned, "You're the one who started lecturing me in the first place!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Catelyn raised her voice, "Your father and brothers have left on an important task and I don't want to hear you two bickering while he's gone. Understood?"

...

The two Stark daughter stared at each other in irritation before hanging their heads down in comply.

"Now," Catelyn sat down to prepare the being an early lunch before realizing, they were missing someone, "Where is Cassana? Sansa, where is she?"

"I'm right here."

The three Starks looked over to another entrance to the main hall and sees a tall girl with long black hair styled in a waterfall braid along with blue eyes, dressed in a winter dress. She bore an endearing smile but that of a fierce beauty. It was 16 year-old, Cassana Kardenal, a ward from House Kardenal down south from the Crownlands.

"Cass!" Arya jumped as the little she-wolf leaped out of her seat and hugged her friend.

"Arya!" Cassana returned the embrace, "I heard you stole Bran's _kill_."

"I did!"

"Well then. Let's eat to celebrate it."

With that Arya went back into her seat while Cassana took her's. Before she can begin, she noticed Catelyn staring blankly at her.

"Umm..." Cassana mumbled sheepishly, "Is something the matter, Lady Stark?"

"You let Arya out, didn't you?"

Cassana said nothing but gave a faint smile and a shrug.

Catelyn sighed but decided not to inquire on the matter, "Come now. Let's begin. Save some for your father and the boys when they return."

And with that, the Starks and Cassana begins to eat.

* * *

 ** _In King's Landing, Crownlands..._**

In the early morning, within the calm corridors of the Red Keep in King's Landing, a woman with long black hair, dressed in her nightgown, sat quietly at her desk within her chambers. She was reading through her late husband's personal diary, reminisces the days when everything was peaceful, even during the difficult times under the Mad King Aerys II. The events that led up to the Great Tourney at Harrenhal and then the horrid outbreak of Robert's Rebellion against the Targaryen Dynasty. Thinking back, those were by far the most painful memories. So many friends and families torn on opposite sides. The air was filled with slaughter, treachery, hatred and chaos. It was a wonder how she was able to survive this far. Though everything seemed to have returned to normal, it is anything but normal for 38 year-old Jocelyn Baratheon, the elder sister of King Robert I Baratheon. When the war against the Mad King ended, she finds her younger brother, Robert, crowned as the first Baratheon king while his best friend, Eddard Stark, took lordship over the North, and her father-in-law, Lord Walter Kardenal, removed from his office as Master of Ships, returning to Dawnspyre as its lord. So much has happened over the last 17 years after that terrible war. And it is times like these when Jocelyn wished none of it has ever come to be.

 *** _Knock!_ *** ** _Knock!_** *****

"Mother!" Jocelyn looked towards her door, hearing knocking and a familiar deep voice outside.

"Martyn. Come in." Jocelyn said, putting her late husband's diary away.

The door opened and her very tall 18 year-old son, Martyn Kardenal, armed with a glaive and dressed in Kardenal blue and red attire and armor with short dark-brown hair and blue eyes, enters the chamber and bowed to his mother.

"His Grace is prepping for the journey. We will be departing for Winterfell soon."

"Very good." Jocelyn nodded, "Your younger brother, Alden, is he ready?"

"Yes, mother." Martyn nodded. "He is currently checking on everyone who will be joining us on the journey to the North."

"Very good." Jocelyn said, standing up from her desk, "I cannot wait to see my little Cassana again."

"If only father was still with us, it would've been a reunion to remember."

Jocelyn lets out a sad smile at the sound of that, "Go, Martyn. I will be with you shortly."

Martyn bowed respectively and exited the room, leaving his mother to take one final look at her husband Donar Kardenal's diary. With one teary smile, she grabbed it and placed it back into the drawer, where she took it. Upon getting changed into her Kardenal dark blue and red dress, she exits her chambers and begins to head for the courtyard as the bells rang, signalling the sending of Lord Jon Arryn, the late Hand of the King, who has recently passed away.

" _Our Wings Shall Guide_." Jocelyn whispered, "Be at peace, Don. For I will guide our children to a better future..."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Within the throne chamber of the Red Keep, where the famed Iron Thrones sat, the body of Jon Arryn rests with candles lighten to send him off. With Silent Sisters of the Seven surrounding him and offering him a final blessings, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, 34 year-old Cersei Lannister, watches from a nearby corridor and pondering on the late Hand's passing. As she did, footsteps can be heard approaching. Her twin brother, Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, arrived.

"As your brother, I believe it's my duty to warn you...you worry too much." Jaime said calmly, "It's starting to show."

"And you never worry about anything." Cersei replied, "When we were seven and you jumped off the cliffs of Casterly Rock, 100-foot drop into the water...you were never afraid."

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told Father." Jaime said, reminiscing what his father Tywin Lanniter scolded him about, " _We're Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools_."

Cersei slightly nodded before gazing back at Jon Arryn's deceased body, "What if Jon Arryn told someone?"

"But who would he tell?" Jaime asked.

"My husband..."

"If he told the king, both of our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now." Jaime pointed out, "Whatever Jon Arryn knew and didn't know, it died with him. And Robert will choose a new Hand of the King, someone to do his job while he's off fucking boars and hunting whores...Or is it the other way around?"

Cersei grinned a bit from Jaime's attempt in being funny.

"And life will go on." Jaime finished.

"You should be the Hand of the King." Cersei suggested.

Jaime huffed, "That's an honor I can do without. Their days are too long and their lives are too short."

As the two watches the Silent Sisters finish their prayers...

"Uncle!"

The two looked at the other end of the corridor and sees a young man, dressed in dark blue and red noble attire with a longsword at his hip, approaching. He had dark-brown hair with silver highlights and lilac eyes.

Jaime smiled, "Well, if it isn't Lady Jocelyn's Little Fledgling. How are you, Alden?"

The 15 year-old Alden Kardenal, Jocelyn's younger son, grinned and embraced his uncle, "Very well, uncle Jaime. And can you please not call me by that nickname?"

"It's got a certain ring to it, does it not? You do have a bit of silvery-grey hair." Jaime noted, "A nice touch for that face. Not to mention you are quite tiny compared your...massive...older brother."

"Why do people always judge me and Martyn by our sizes?" Alden shook his head in disbelief before bowing to Cersei in respect, "My Queen."

Cersei faintly smiled at his bow.

"His Grace, King Robert plans to head for the Winterfell in the 'morrow. He plans to bring everyone, including the three of us along with my mother and older brother."

"Excited to see you sister again?" Jaime asked.

"Of course." Alden nodded, "I haven't seen her in 10 years."

"Well, I'm sure it would be quite the family reunion." Cersei said, "Though, it's a pity that you will be missing someone to make it complete."

Alden's expression quickly sadden at that as Jaime glanced over and furrowed his brow at his twin sister.

"Unfortunately, yes." Alden replied, cracking a false smile, "Uncle, I could use a little warm-up later before our journey north. Would you be willing to help me train a bit?"

"Well, of course." Jaime grinned, "Head on down. Let's see if you gotten any better."

Alden bowed to the twin Lannisters before departing.

"Such a jolly little bird." Cersei remarked, "A shame one without a father to watch over."

...

Jaime frowned, "Was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"Did you really have to bring that up in front of him now of all times?"

"Many people has lost their parents. Is there a problem?"

"A problem?" Jaime muttered, "We both lost our mother when we were six while the poor lad lost his father when he was five. You could, at least, sympathize instead of rubbing it in his face."

Cersei replied seriously, "Need I remind you that it was that boy's granduncle who lost his life in the hands of Ser Gregor Clegane during Robert's Rebellion. I wouldn't be surprised if his family hates us."

"There's a bunch of noble families out there who hates us, what makes the Kardenals so special?" Cersei didn't have a retort for that as Jaime continued, "Besides, Alden's granduncle was a member of the Kingsguard under the Mad King. And it was war. On top of that, the boy hardly holds anything against us. Has he insulted you before, Cersei?"

"...No."

"Then quit worrying about him." Jaime said, "Tyrion certainly likes him and his older brother is good training partner for me."

Cersei looks away, still unconvinced, "Martyn and Alden Kardenal may be good little boys. But it is his grandfather I am not comfortable with."

"What? Lord Walter Kardenal?" Jaime chuckled, "What about the old sack of dried feathers?"

"Have you forgotten? When our father served as Hand to the Mad King, Lord Walter served as Master of Ships. To father, every lord in the Seven Kingdoms are nothing more than ants to step upon if they get in his way. Not even the other Great Houses frighten him. He fears no one." Cersei explained, "...No one but Walter."

Jaime smirked, "Why would our father be afraid of that old phoenix?"

"...Because that old phoenix is very good at hiding his talons." Cersei replied, "Father knows Lord Walter is a man of ambition. Yet, Father cannot tell what he truly wants...Not ever since they were young."

Jaime's smug demeanor quickly fades.

"...And that makes him very dangerous." Cersei finished.

* * *

 ** _Back in Winterfell..._**

It has been over a month since the raven from King's Landing bear the news of Jon Arryn's death, which caused grief from Ned Stark, who saw him as a father figure. It also contains the information of the King and his royal family will be heading north. Winterfell was not filled with activity as servants and residents from around the castle pitches in and help preparing the castle for King Robert Baratheon's arrival.

Ned and Catelyn Stark are organizing the layout of the feast for the royal entourage with the help of Maester Luwin. Sansa was in her room grooming herself with the aid of Septa Mordane. Arya, Bran, and Rickon are playing with the direwolf pups they got when their father returned from his endeavor with the deserter from the Night's Watch. Robb, Jon, and Theon are getting their mustaches and beards shaved. All the while, Cassana was in the castle kitchen helping the other servants preparing the food for the feast.

Since her arrival to Winterfell as a ward when she was six in 288 A.L., she felt uneasy and was unable to fit in with the cold North very well. Thankfully, the Starks was a kind family and welcomed her with open arms. To Cassana, Lord Stark was everything the rumors have said. He was an honorable man with strict code of principles. Lady Catelyn was a fine lady of Winterfell. Though strict in her own way, she was loving to her entire family, except for Jon, for obvious but harsh reasons. Robb and Jon was a good breath of fresh air. She had two brother back at home and the interaction with the two of the Stark family was an exceptional time for her. Then there was Sansa. Cassana loved Sansa and was adored by her innocece. However, she finds Sansa to be a bit spoiled which causes her to cringe a bit at times. Mostly due to her frequent quarrels with her younger sister, Arya. Arya was, perhaps, the most intriguing member of the Stark family. Wild and hot-blooded, she reminded Cassana of her younger brother Alden when they were younger. Her energy is what made her time in Winterfell more thrilling. They even bonded over lessons in archery. Bran and Rickon were a great addition to the family. Cassana was there when both of them were born and helped care for them when Catelyn is the middle of urgent matters. To the two youngest Starks, Cassana was another big sister to look up to and she enjoyed her time with them very much.

Other than the Starks, she found comfort in the company of other residents of the castle. Theon was a target of teasing for Cassana. Though the Greyjoy ward constantly tries to charm her, she always rebounds his attempts and gets him to back down by challenging him to things that he clearly cannot achieve, embarrassing him as a result. Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell, was intrigued by Cassana's skill with the longbow and arrow. She was talented and quick on her feet which makes her a fighter in her own right. Septa Mordane was a comforting sight as well. Grown up under the Seven, the small sept within Winterfell was a peaceful place to be when her mind is strained. Septa Mordane's gentle words helped Cassana when she first arrived at Wintefell. But the greatest fascination she found here was Maester Luwin.

Though, law dictates that no women are allowed to learn the knowledge of the Citadel. She was very interested in its contents. As a Kardenal, she shares her family's interests in new knowledge, particularly in the art of medicine. When Cassana asked Luwin to teach her, he declines. Unwavered, Cassana snuck into the Maester's quarters at night and _borrows_ a few of his books to read. At first, she was simply reading texts, learning about different poisons and procedures in the world of healing. But a day came when she could put it all to a good test. An incident occurred at a nearby village which called for Cassana's attention.

When Ned, Catelyn, and Luwin learned of what happened, they were shocked at what they heard. Impressed, Luwin finally conceded to teach Cassana everything he knew regarding medical practice, herbalism, and kinesiology. In her spare time, Cassana studied different medicines to help cure various diseases and poison, particularly the infamous greyscale. Though her attempts up until now have been for naught, she refuses to let fate betray her and give up.

As of now, Cassana has finished prepping the food for the feast and returned to her quarters to find a dress for the King's arrival. She was excited to be reunited with her mother and two brothers, whom she hasn't seen in a decade. Though they all wrote to her frequently, letters isn't talking when they are miles away.

"Cassana! Cass!" Cassana looked towards her door and sees Bran entering, "The King is close! Father told me to find you."

"Took them long enough." Cassana muttered but smiled, "I'll be there shortly. Get yourself dressed up."

"I will."

As Bran scurried off to his room, Cassana looked out the window of her room as she can see an entourage of people on the Kingsroad approaching Winterfell. Her heart pounds in her chest with the suspense of seeing her family.

* * *

 _ **Moments later...**_

In the courtyard, the Starks and Winterfell's residents are prep to meet the King, lined up in rows while the surrounding guards displayed the Stark banner of the grey direwolf from the walls. Ned Stark and his family was in the front row while Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, and Cassana was standing in the second with the other servants and important figures around. Everything was perfectly set in place...But not everyone was present.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked, looking around for her younger daughter, "Sansa, where's your sister?"

Sansa simply shrugged without a care. Just when Catelyn was about to send someone to find her, Arya comes running by with a helmet on her head. Ned stopped her and got her to take it off, much to Robb, Jon, and Theon's amusement. When Arya finally went into line, shoving Bran aside, the King's entourage finally begins to enter Winterfell and then the courtyard. A pair of Stormland horsemen, carrying the royal banner of the Baratheon crowned stag, entered the yard first before a quartet of Lannister horsemen with the golden lion banners. Then, a Kingsguard entered with the 16 years-old Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon riding behind, backed by a tall horseman, with a dog-shaped helm. Sansa's eyes gleamed at the Crown Prince, instantly taking a liking to him and vice versa, much to Robb's concern. At the same time, a large carriage enters as King Robert Baratheon rides into the courtyard, flanked by two member of the Kingsguard. On cue, Ned bowed before his King as the rest of his people followed suit.

Seeing the Warden of the North, Robert dismounted his horse and walked over towards Ned. Gesturing him to stand up, everyone did so as well.

"Your Grace." Ned greeted.

"You've got fat."

An awkward silence filled the air at the King's greeting. Ned, unfazed, simply looked at Robert's belly, hinting his point before the King burst into laughter. The two old friends embraced, quickly easing the tense atmosphere.

"Cat!" Robert greeted.

"Your Grace." Catelyn returned the greeting before Robert looked back at Ned.

"Nine years...Why haven't I seen you? Where in the seven hells have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

As Robert and Ned conversed, the remainders of the royal family disembarks the carriage. Cersei, along with her two other children, 15 years-old Mrycella and 11 years-old Tommen, disembarked first. Behind them was Jocelyn Baratheon, Robert's older sister, which brought a warm smile to Cassana's face.

"Who have we here?" Robert said, laying eyes on Ned's firstborn son, "You must be Robb."

Robb shook the King's hand in a show of good gesture. Robert then moved over and sees Sansa.

"My, you're a pretty one." He then gazed upon Ned's younger daughter, "And your name is?"

"Arya." She stated firmly.

"Ooo..Show us your muscles." Robert said to Bran, who flexed, much to the King's amusement, "Heh, you'll be a soldier."

Cersei then approached the Stark family and held her hand out to Ned, who took it and kissed it gently.

"My Queen." Ned greeted as did Catelyn.

"Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects." Robert said.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Cersei said, "Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned." Robert, completely ignoring his wife, gestured his old friend.

The Stark patriarch bowed apologetically to the Queen and followed Robert towards the crypts.

The crowd begins to disperse as Cassana found the opportunity to converse with her mother.

"Cassana." Jocelyn smiled.

"Mother!" Cassana embraced her tightly.

"It has been too long, my dear." Jocelyn stated, "How have you been doing?"

"Very well, mother." Cassana grinned, "But now, I'm doing far better with you here."

Jocelyn smiled at her daughter's positivity.

"You make it sound like our presences meant little, Cass."

Cassana looked towards the courtyard entrance and saw her two brothers, Martyn and Alden Kardenal, riding in, flanked by several horsemen dressed in dark blue and silver armor, carrying the Kardenal phoenix on their banners.

"Martyn! Alden!" As the her two brothers dismounted, Cassana rushed over and embraced both of them.

"You've gain weight, little sister." Martyn remarked in a deep voice.

"Hey. That's rude, Martyn." Cassana frowned, "I haven't seen you in 10 years and that's how you're going to greet me?"

"Well, at least, he DID greet you." Alden joked, "It's better than nothing, right?"

"Uh-huh. I see you certainly haven't lost your touch, Alden." Cassana lamented.

"Not lost, Cass." Alden said sternly, "But changed...Still, it is good to see you again, big sister."

"Yes..." Cassana smiled, "...It's great to see you again, little brother."

The two siblings shared a tender embrace, bringing a faint smile upon Martyn's stern face. Adoring the reunion, Jocelyn whispered quietly, "Truly, it is marvelous to see my children together again. I wish you could see this, Don. All of them growing up."

"Come on now." Alden nodded, "Let's make the most of this time together. Cass, are you going to introduce me and Martyn to your friends."

Cassana smiled, "Of, course! Come!"

The two Kardenal brothers looked at each before following their sister over to the Stark children as she begins to introduce them to each other one by one.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter II - Winter is Coming - Part II**

The feast is underway with Robert and Ned discussing their future plans for their family and the Seven Kingdoms. All the while, the Kardenal siblings catches up on time with one another while also socializing with the Stark family. Later, the Kardenal brothers get involved in a small scuffle between Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon and the Starks in terms of deadly combat...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. I am so happy to see this many people intrigued by this fanfic. A great start. I hope to count on everyone's support in the future for this story. I know some of you were looking forward to the Tourney at Harrenhal but my beta-reader suggested I dive straight into the main storyline and gave me very convincing reasons so here we are. Again, I'm sorry for the sudden change but there are things of the past that are best remain quiet...for now. This fanfic will mainly follow the TV Series, Game of Thrones, with several parts of "A Song of Ice & Fire" added into it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Big thanks to Psykic Ninja for beta-reading this chapter. And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are introduced so far:

House Kardenal of Dawnspyre

Martyn Kardenal (b.280 A.L./Age 18) - First Son and Eldest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Cassana Kardenal (b.282 A.L./Age 16) - Daughter of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Alden Kardenal (b.283 A.L./Age 15) - Second Son and Youngest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Jocelyn Baratheon (b.260 A.L./Age 38) - Wife of Donar Kardenal/Older Sister of Robert, Stannis, & Renly Baratheon

House Baratheon

Robert Baratheon (b.262 A.L./Age 36)

Joffrey Baratheon (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Myrcella Baratheon (b.283 A.L./Age 15)

Tommen Baratheon (b.287 A.L./Age 11)

House Stark

Eddard "Ned" Stark (b.263 A.L./Age 35)

Catelyn "Cat" Tully (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Robb Stark (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Sansa Stark (b.284 A.L./Age 14)

Arya Stark (b.286 A.L./Age 12)

Brandon "Bran" Stark (b.288 A.L./Age 10)

Rickon Stark (b.292 A.L./Age 6)

House Lannister

Cersei Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Jaime Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Tyrion Lannister (b.270 A.L./Age 28)


	3. Winter is Coming - Part II

**Chapter II:** **Winter is Coming - Part II**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC.**

* * *

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Thanks. Hope you like this one too.**

 **Sceonn:** **I understand how you feel. But keep in mind that this fanfic is just starting as the reason as to how everything turned out the way it did will explain. I hope you can enjoy the future chapters compared to the last one.**

 **Perseus12:** **Aye. The stakes will pile with the phoenixes involved in the chaos.**

* * *

 **298 A.L.**

 ** _Crypts beneath Winterfell..._**

 ** _Eddard's POV_**

It has been nine long years since I have seen Robert when we went to war together against the rebelling House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands. Though I miss my childhood friend dearly, I have prayed to the Gods that they would be good and allow both of us to live our lives in peace. Alas, the Gods once again plays their cruel jokes and I was called to fight alongside Robert once more. Now, I was shocked when he and his entourage arrived. When he entered, I couldn't recognize him until he walked up to me and my family. Regardless, I was pleased to see my old friend once more. But the circumstances that brought us together again didn't suit the air. We were no longer children. He is here for me. But now, what conflicts my mind is the man who raised us both, Lord Jon Arryn.

"Robert," I called as we walked in the crypts together, "Tell me about Jon Arryn."

Robert sighed, "One minute he was fine and then...burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man."

"We both did."

"Heh," Robert chuckled, "He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at 16. All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye. If I recall, Don was the most mischievous of the three of us."

"Donar Kardenal." Robert grinned, "My sister's husband and my brother-in-law. That damned feather-brain was the one who kept causing the most trouble in the Eyrie while I always get the receiving end of Jon Arryn's scolding."

I grinned, "That would be because you had a hand to play in almost all of them. Considering that Don's actions weren't exactly harmful in any way, I suppose it's only natural he got off easy every time."

"Easy?" Robert growled, but smiled, "He's lucky I wasn't allowed to hit him back then. I would've given him a lesson on what happens when you mess with a Baratheon."

"To be fair, Robert," I chuckled, "His pranks was all about getting back at you after you tricked him into that brothel in Gulltown."

"All the more reason I wanted to hammer him good when he told Jon Arryn about the whole damn thing."

The both of us couldn't help but laugh at the memories of their old childhood friend.

"Still," Robert's expression saddened, "It's a bloody shame he died so soon."

"Aye. He would've been a great help to us when the Greyjoys took up arms against you." I reminisced.

"Tsk." Robert frowned, "The three of us were meant to fight side-by-side as brothers. Yet, the fuck'n Mad King forced him and the rest of the Kardenals to fight for him...We even killed his uncle and almost killed him at the Trident."

"Ser Dorias Kardenal of the Kingsguard? Lord Walter's younger brother?" I asked.

"Aye." Robert nodded, "I swear if the Kardenals were fighting on our side during the Rebellion, it would've been the most glorious victory of our lives, and yet..."

I sighed and nodded, "The Gods love to play their jokes."

"Seven hells. Piss on the Gods!" Robert agreed.

The two of us came to a stop when we finally reached the crypts.

"Don is gone now. But I still got Seven Kingdoms to deal with," Robert said, facing me, "I need you, Ned, down at King's Landing, not up here where you're not a damn use to anybody."

...

"Lord Eddard Stark. I would name you the Hand of the King."

I knew that was what Robert wanted, but there was nothing to it so I bowed as any man would, "I'm not worthy of the honor."

"I'm not trying to honor you." Robert said bluntly, "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up."

As I did, Robert continued, "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses."

Robert continued to make his way into the crypts as I took a moment to ponder the idea. To have Sansa or Arya marry his son, Joffrey, was a sudden proposition. I would still need time to consider the whole matter and discuss the matter with Cat. But knowing Robert, he will have his way even if I protested.

* * *

 _ **Alden's POV**_

Winterfell and the North lives up to its reputation when it comes to its positive light. Back in Dawnspyre and King's Landing, I have received many ravens from my sister Cassana, telling me all about the North along with culture of the First Men. A cold and hard place, yet peaceful and filled with natural wonders. The cool air and misty mornings was truly a breath of fresh air compared to the hot summer days down south. When mother and brother Martyn informed me of Uncle Robert's trip to the North, I was excited to see my sister once again. Now, after a whole decade, this was a day I will truly remember til my last.

Meeting the Starks was a pleasant experience as well. Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell. He was a young man with a keen sense of justice, much like Lord Stark, with a devotion of honor as all Starks are famed to uphold. Lady Sansa Stark was like the rarest red ruby among gems. She possesses the figure of a graceful women. Her personality is jovial which makes her approachable and easy be a friend. However, she seems too...soft for someone of her age. Still, It was truly a pleasure to meet the eldest daughter of the Stark family. Arya Stark, the she-wolf. An complete antithesis to her elder sister. She tends to love things most boys like to do than girls. I recall seeing her wearing a helmet on top of a wagon earlier when we were arriving at Winterfell. A fun girl to call a friend. Brandon Stark, or Bran for short. Though, he looks like any young boys, he was quite active and loves to be on high places...literally. When he said he was good at climbing, Martyn and I were skeptical. But he eventually proved us wrong when Lady Catelyn wasn't around. Rickon Stark was the adorable youngest child of the Stark family. He was a good boy to have around. But he didn't seem as interactive to outsiders compared to his older brothers.

And then there is Jon Snow. The illegitimate son of Eddard Stark. Though he is a bastard, the term itself disgusts me to an extreme. People often say bastards are treacherous, born of lust and shame. But bastards are not treacherous because they are born that way, rather they tend to grow to become that because of the treatment they get. Jon was quiet for the most part and isolates himself from the rest of the Stark children when Cassana introduced me and Martyn to them. But quiet people like him are prone to have surprises. Strangely enough, he bares a greater resemblance to Lord Stark than his trueborn half-brother Robb. Anyway, Jon and I was able to get a good introduction to one another, which eased his tensity a bit.

Another fine sight was the direwolves. There was six of them, one for each of the Stark children. Though small in size at the moment, they have grown much since they were found. Robb and Cassana told me and Martyn about them. Though Martyn seemed completely disinterested, I found these rare creatures fascinating.

As everyone was getting settled into their quarters, I took to the moment to explore Winterfell. The castle itself was extraordinary. It was well-fortified for repelling attacks, especially in times of extreme winters. I suppose it could explain how the Starks was able to pull through the mythical Long Night, which lasted for a generation. In terms of appearance, Winterfell doesn't appeal to be the most striking of castles. But then again, castles were never meant to look pretty like regal princesses but harden veterans of tens and hundreds of battles and wars. The Starks' ancestral seat has well earned its reputation as one of the finest castles in the Seven Kingdoms.

Within the balcony of one of the wide towers, I stood and gazed on the rest of the castle below. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze of the North brush my face as a smile slowly appeared.

"Hearing the Old Gods' whispers, little brother?"

I looked over to my left and see Cassana approaching me.

"Aye, Cass." I grinned, "The North is truly what you said."

Cassana raised a brow, "And yet, somewhere on one of your letters to me, you wrote I was exaggerating?"

"Words from a naive fool." I admitted, "You always tend to exaggerate things when we were kids. Because of that, I completely forgotten you pretty much grew up here, knowing the North better than any Kardenal that has ever lived. So I apologize for my immature judgement."

Cassana faintly smiled, "You've changed, Alden."

"Have I?"

My sister nodded, "Back then, you were always the most narrow-minded and ill-mannered of us. Whenever grandfather scolds you, you remain practically unfazed by his words. Even when you were proven wrong, you refuse to admit it."

I chuckled, "Narrow-minded and ill-mannered was right. I always disrespected my family...disrespected my grandfather, more times than I can count. I didn't like being ordered around because I couldn't stand the fact of being treated like someone's property. And yet...that stubbornness of mine is what broke our family apart...and you were sent away from us for a whole decade. I was young and stupid, Cass."

"You know what? You still are."

...

The two of us glanced at each other for a brief moment before we burst into laughter.

"Hehe...No arguments there, sister."

"Alden! Cass!" At the sound of a deep voice, we both looked towards the end of the balcony to see our older brother Martyn arriving. His tall stature almost made his head touch the ceiling, "The Starks are hosting a feast for the King at sundown. Mother wants us to be there so you two will need to be in your best dresses."

 _'You two?'_ I wondered, "You're not getting into a dress, brother?"

Martyn gave off a deadpanned expression, "Do you seriously expect me to stuff myself in one of those worthless pieces of clothing?"

"Oh, by the Gods, Martyn, they're not worthless." Cassana said, "People make them because they like to look good. You can try look dashing for once. I'm sure the Northern ladies would like you."

"A warrior does't need to look good, sister." Martyn frowned, "I don't want to appear like some knight in shining armor in the company of the vain."

I smirked, "So says the guy who got knighted after saving a few highborn ladies from miscreants at the last tourney in King's Landing."

"Grrrrgh..." Martyn's growl caused Cassana to snicker.

"Serious though, Martyn, try being approachable for once." I said, "People tend to avoid you in events because you always look so serious. I know you are striving to become a member of the Kingsguard one day, but even you have to take some time-off and relax."

Martyn stared at me a brief moment before sighing, "This won't be worth it. Understand?"

"Is that a yes?" Cassana asked enthusiastically.

Martyn's face looking away was all the answer she needed.

"Come one then." I smiled, "Let's head back to our rooms and prepare for the feast tonight."

* * *

 _ **Eddard's POV**_

Robert and I finally arrived to the place where the harsh memories of the Rebellion was: my sister, Lyanna's grave. As the war against the Mad King and the Targaryens came to a close, I rode off to Dorne in hopes of finding my sister. When I returned, Robert and I grieved for my sister's passing, the reason why we rose against the Mad King rests before us. Looking up at the stature of my sister, Robert took out a feather and placed it upon the statue of Lyanna's hand. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Robert was trying to fight back tears.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked solemnly, "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister, Robert. This is where she belongs."

"She belonged with me." Robert raised his left hand and caressed the face of Lyanna's statue, "In my dreams, I kill him every night."

Rhaegar Targaryen, the last Targaryen Prince. He was the one who took Lyanna and started the whole war in the first place. Robert's fury was boundless and it drove him to smashing the Dragon Prince at the Trident. Since Lyanna was lost either way, Robert would certainly still be cursing Rhaegar even more so after his death.

"It's done, Your Grace." I tried to ease my friend, "The Targaryens are gone."

"No." Robert muttered, "Not all of them."

"Still thinking of the old days, little Robert."

The sound of familiar woman's voice caught both of our attentions. Looking towards where we entered, Lady Jocelyn arrived. Her appearance barely changed since the last time I saw her during the Tourney at Harrenhal.

"Lady Kardenal."

"Ned." Before I could bow, Lady Jocelyn sharply called to me as thought I made a mistake, "There is only three of us here. In private, we are friends or am I no longer one in your eyes?"

"N-No, Jocelyn. Forgive me."

Lady Jocelyn then looked at my sister's statue, slowly walked up to it, and gazed sadly at it.

"It's been almost two decades since then." Lady Jocelyn said, "Little Lyanna was always so joyful. Even in the company of men, she is never one to back down."

Lady Jocelyn then glanced at her brother, "If only the two of you had more time together, perhaps, you both would have found true happiness."

"Aye." Robert nodded, "Damn that Rhaegar. Everything went wrong after what he did. But then, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of smashing him to bits for his crimes."

"Even now, do you still believe it was worth it, little brother?" Jocelyn raised a brow, "Rhaegar is dead, as is Lyanna. But you're not the only one who lost loved ones during that war."

Robert's frown quickly went away at his sister's words.

"My husband, your friend, Donar Kardenal was forced to fight for the Mad King and he lost his uncle and many loyal friends at the Trident. All of them died in the hands of both of your bannermen."

Robert and I glanced at Lady Jocelyn in sorrow. It was true. Donar had many close allies in the Crownlands. Many of them sees him as a worthy successor to his father, Lord Walter Kardenal. When he marched with Prince Rhaegar to fight against Robert and I at the Trident, the Crownlanders rallied behind their Prince and liege lord. Sadly, many of them died along with Prince Rhaegar and Donar's uncle, Ser Dorias Kardenal of the Kingsguard. Though, Robert ultimately pardoned the Kardenals as he knew they had little choice, the scars of the conflict remained visible for the Kardenals. Donar never spoke with Robert or Eddard again afterwards, let alone sent a raven. There were times when Robert tried to relive their old friendships by holding events like tourneys, inviting Donar there. But the Kardenal heir grew distant and less jolly...before his untimely death in 288 A.L.

Seeing how the conversation was growing grim, Jocelyn smiled and changes the topic, "Come now, you two. I believe you will be giving feast at sundown, Ned. Let's forget the past for the night and be at ease?"

Robert and I stared at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _ **That night...**_

 _ **Alden's POV**_

After going through a frustrating hassle in getting dressed. Martyn, Cassana, and I finally arrived to the grand hall of Winterfell. There, the feast was underway as the minstrels played joyful Northern music with candles lighting the hall. Servants are bringing in food and wine while the crowd was buzzing with joy and wild activities with Northerners and members of the King's entourage celebrating with one another. Near the King's family, the Stark children were hanging around with them. Robb and Theon were together at one side, Sansa and her friend, Jeyne Poole, was sitting at another part, while Arya, Bran, Rickon, Myrcella, and Tommen are at the other side of the table. Joffrey was sitting alone, flanked by his sworn sword, Sandor Clegane. All the while, King Robert was playing with one of the maids that was serving the feast.

"Some things never change." I muttered while Martyn shook his head in disappointment.

"Is Uncle Robert always like this?" Cassana asked in disbelief, "Mother wrote to me about his...behavior but...I thought-"

"It's as bad as it gets, Cass." Martyn confirmed. "Our Royal Uncle is the reincarnation of Aegon the Unworthy."

"Whoa...That's taking it a bit far, brother." I remarked.

"Am I wrong?" Martyn raised a brow.

I scowled, "No and yes. Admittingly, Uncle Robert is the not the best of kings but he's certainly not the worst of them either. At least, he knows how to fight."

"Hmph. Still a whore-monger like the Unworthy..."

"By the way, where's mother?" Cassana asked, "I'd thought she'd be here by now."

"Over there." I pointed.

Looking at the far end of the hall where the Lord and Lady of Winterfell usually sits, Queen Cersei, Lady Catelyn, and the Kardenal matriarch Jocelyn was sitting together.

"Of course, she'd be there. Come on, you two." Cassana grabbed our hands, "Let's go sit with the Starks."

Cassana led the way as Martyn and I followed her to where the Starks were sitting. At the sight of us, Robb called to us with a warm smile. Cassana was called to sit next to Robb and Theon while Martyn went to be with Myrcella, Arya, Bran, Tommen, and Rickon. As for me...

"Ser Kardenal." A soft voice caught my attention as looked to see a timid Sansa called for me.

"Lady Sansa." I bowed courteously.

"Would you be kind to sit by me?" Sansa asked bashfully.

I furrowed my brow, "Apologies. I don't believe that would be wise, Lady Sansa."

"Why not?" Sansa asked.

"Since you are betrothed to Crown Prince Joffrey, I don't believe it would be prudent to have one such as myself sit next to you...especially when his eyes as it is."

At the sound of that, Sansa noticed Joffrey staring at her, causing her to blush, "I understand, Ser Kardenal, but-"

"I'm no Ser, Lady Sansa." I said suddenly, "I'm not a knight."

"O-Oh, forgive me, Lord Alden."

"Not a lord either." I added, "I may be of noble birth, but I'm just a mere second-born. Just call me Alden."

"Of course, Alden." Sansa corrected herself, "I wanted ask you about Prince Joffrey."

I blinked at the sound of that.

"It will only be brief. I promise you, My Lord-I mean, Alden." Sansa insisted, "I just want to know more about the Prince. That is all."

I froze in deep though. Declining request would be rude of me but the last thing I wanted was to avoid causing trouble with the royal family as well, particularly Joffrey. Glancing at Joffrey, I noticed that he was starting eye at me with a hint of suspicion.

"I'm sorry, My Lady." I replied, "If you wish to know more about the Prince, you will need to speak with Her Grace, the Queen."

With that, I left. I know that wasn't the kind thing to say to Lady Sansa but if I had stayed any longer, Joffrey would have thought Sansa and I were a thing. She was pretty, of course, but she was not a woman that was meant for me. I knew what Joffrey was, which is why I didn't want to incur his wrath, not that I fear him. It was his mother, Queen Cersei, I feared. I remembered how much she doted upon the Crown Prince, even over her other children, Myrcella and Tommen. I remember even more vividly how dangerous she was as a figure in power. Our first meeting itself was unsettling at the least. Thought uneventful, the Queen struck to me as conniving but menacing when it comes to protecting what's hers. Any harm that comes to her children will ignite her wrath. And I was not one to incite it.

Then again, when I think about it, I'm probably just being a coward. But when I think of my childhood, I know what impulsive actions can do to people. And I need to be careful with those who are prone to violence in every form.

I decided to brush these thoughts aside and find someone else to talk to. Looking around, I saw Lord Stark face-to-face with Uncle Jaime, which wasn't a comforting sight. Knowing their history, conversations between those two are not bound to be kind.

"Lord Stark!" I called.

The sound of my voice caught both men's attention as Jaime grinned, "We'll talk later, Lord Stark."

Jaime left, leaving me to speak with the Stark patriarch alone.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Stark."

"As am I, Alden." Lord Stark smiled, embracing me, "Last time I saw, you were just a little boy, accompanying your grandfather and the rest of us against the Greyjoys."

"That's right." I nodded, "Grandfather wanted me to see what warfare was first hand. And that, I did. By the way, was Ser Jaime bothering you, Lord Stark?"

"Not at all," Lord Stark answered, "He was simply asking me if I would join a tournament in King's Landing for my appointment as Hand."

"Tourneys." I muttered with a grin, "With my Uncle Robert as King, we tend to have a lot those these days. It's almost getting annoying."

"Must be...exciting." Lord Stark grinned.

"Exciting?" I snickered, "The first ones I witnessed was, but as time flew they become a burden...especially on the national treasury."

"What do you mean?" Lord Stark asked.

"You'll know what I mean if you decide to go to King's Landing." I replied, "By the way, the supplies and men I promised will be arriving shortly."

Lord Stark's head did a double-take, "You brought men and supplies? For the Night's Watch?"

"Aye." I nodded, "My sister, Cass, wrote to me about the dire conditions of the ancient order so she asked me to bring any spare manpower and provisions for them when we came to visit. I heard she plans to send them over to the Wall herself."

"She has." Lord Stark nodded, "I was surprised when she told me you will be bringing help for the Night's Watch and that she will be personally delivering it to them."

"Well, Cass did say you, Northmen, and the men in black are the only ones that stand between the realm and what lies beyond, whether it's wildlings or whatever is out there. Besides..."

Lord Stark gazed at me curiously as I continued, "You Starks are always right. Winter is Coming. Reports from the maesters at the Citadel said this has been the longest summer in recorded history. A long summer means a long winter. We must be prepared for what's to come."

"Agreed." Lord Stark nodded, "You have my thanks, Lord Alden. Few men of the south cares about the Wall, let alone the lords. So I am grateful for this."

"Don't be. We, Kardenals, do not turn their backs on those who needs guidance and support." I replied, "Speaking of which, I heard Lady Sansa is to be engaged to Prince Joffrey."

"...She is." Lord Stark nodded.

"Not a good idea." I added, causing the Lord of Winterfell to stare at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"Prince Joffrey would make a terrible husband." I explained, "He may seem to be a decent prince in terms of appearance, but he's not someone you would call a friend, let alone a close one."

...

"Tell me of him."

As Lord Stark gave me his full attention, I begin to tell him everything I know about Joffrey.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

 _ **Cassana's POV**_

At sunrise, Winterfell was once again came alive as the residence are working their usual daily chores. I managed to get some decent sleep after such an exhilarating feast last night. Upon finishing breakfast, I decided to take a stroll outdoors, to indulge myself in the nature of the North. After the feast on the previous night, I needed the opportunity to relax. As I continued to walk through Winterfell, I finally arrived to the courtyard where it appears to have split into three different groups. The largest of these was the Starks, where Robb and Theon were with much of the Stark's household guard watching. The second largest group were the Lannisters flanking Crown Prince Joffrey, who was wearing an outfit embedded with a sigil that showed both sides of his family, the crowned stag of Baratheon and the golden lion of Lannister. The smallest of the groups, around twenty men or so, was made up of guards bearing the Kardenal sigil, the red phoenix soaring above a blue sea under s golden sun. Among them, Martyn was standing tall and stern armed for training while Aldeb sat near him. Looking at the center of the yard, I spotted Prince Tommen sparring with Bran.

Before I can join my siblings in watching the young ones train, I noticed Princess Myrcella and Sansa arriving to watch the scene from a balcony up top. Thus, I decided to walk over and greet them.

"Princess, Sansa." I greeted, "Good morning to you."

"Cassana. Good morning!" Myrcella smiled.

"Cass." Sansa grinned, "Good morning to you too."

"What brought you two out here?"

Myrcella was the first to answer, "I wanted to watch Tommen spar with Bran...And I was curious to see Ser Martyn as well."

"My brother, Martyn." Cassana asked in surprise.

"Yes. I have heard a great deal of Ser Martyn's prowess as a knight but I have never seen it since he never joins tourneys so..."

"This is your chance in seeing it first hand?" I inquired.

"Yes." Myrcella grinned.

"Is he really that interesting?" Sansa asked, glancing at my stern elder brother.

"Something about him you don't like, Sansa?" I asked.

"N-No, it's just that..." Sansa muttered, "He seems so...serious."

"Hehe, yes. He is. Because he doesn't jester around when it comes to duty. As a matter of fact, he dreams of becoming a member of the Kingsguard, someday."

My words surprised Myrcella and Sansa.

"Kingsguard!? Is that true?" Myrcella asked.

"Aye."

"But-" Sansa muttered, confused, "Isn't he the heir to your House's ancestral seat?"

"Technically, he is." I explained, "But Martyn made is distinctively clear that he is more suited for the life of a knight than that of a lord."

"Then..." Myrcella then gazed to my younger brother, Alden, "That means Lord Alden would be heir to Dawnspyre."

"Apparently, yes." I confirmed before looking at Sansa, "So what brought you here, Sansa? I thought you'd be more into needlework."

"Oh, I wanted to see Prince Joffrey. When I heard, he was here in the courtyard, I rushed here to watch him."

I glanced at the blonde Crown Prince and gave off a plain demeanor, "Is he really that fascinating?"

"Is he not?" Sansa said, "He looks so handsome."

I glanced at Myrcella, who gave Sansa a concerned look.

"Looks can be deceiving." I muttered.

Sansa frowned, "How could you say that? Have you even met the Prince before?"

"No, I haven't." I admitted, "But I've heard a great deal about him in the letters Alden sent to me."

"And..." Sansa mumbled, "What did he say?"

I simply stared at Sansa for a moment before sighing, "If you want to know more about the Prince, I suggest you ask Alden personally."

"I tried. Last night, I wanted to ask him about the Prince but he refused to speak."

"Maybe it's because you were in the presence of too many people, especially the Queen." I said, "If you want to ask my brother, do so in a better time and place."

Sansa looked down in disappointment while Myrcella sighed to calm herself down. Truth to be told, I would be naive to say I know Prince Joffrey well. But based on ALden's letters, he is not the most pleasant person to be around. Still, I have no right to judge people for who they simply based on limited information.

"Yes, Bran!"

The three of us looked over to the courtyard at the sound of Robb's voice to see Bran had sent Prince Tommen on the ground as Ser Rodrik called the fight over and Robb clapped Bran on the back whilst Tommen helped himself up.

"Pathetic, how did you end up getting smacked into the ground like some whimpering cat?" Crown Prince Joffrey mocked his younger brother for his loss, "A Prince does not lose to his servants, especially to the Starks. To falter in the hands of dogs is repugnant."

The Lannister soldiers bursts into laughter at the sound of that, causing Tommen to begin shedding tears. Horrified, Myrcella begins to rush down to comfort her brother.

"Harsh words, My Prince." Robb spoke up, "But I doubt someone such as yourself can defeat anybody in an actual duel."

"Is that right?" Joffrey smirked, "Then let us have a duel right here, with live steel."

"I cannot allow that." Ser Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, said, "This is a sparring match. Thus, only wooden swords shall be used."

"Wooden swords are for weaklings." Joffrey spat, glancing back at Robb, "Tell me. Is the heir of Winterfell too cowardly to fight with real steel?"

...

The deafening silence escalated the tensity in the courtyard as Robb turned to one of the stands and grabbed a real sword.

"Like I would back down from a challenge." Robb grinned.

Joffrey's smirk widened, "Let's make this more interesting. Two-against-one. You, Robb Stark...and that bastard brother of yours."

The Crown Prince pointed at a different corner of the courtyard where Jon Snow was standing far from all of the groups.

"M-My Prince." Jon mumbled, "I cannot accept this offer."

"It's not an offer, bastard." Joffrey stated, "It's an order. Your Prince demands that you and your trueborn brother fight together in this sparring match."

Jon simply looked over to Robb with uncertainty but he was reassured when Robb nodded. As Sansa and I stood together on the balcony watching the whole thing develop, Jon walked over to the stand, grabbed a spare metal sword, and walked over next to Robb.

As the two half-brothers, stood ready to begin the fight against their supposed opponent, Joffrey.

"Ready when you are, My Prince." Robb declared mockingly.

"Hmph." Joffrey smirked. He didn't drew his sword but instead chuckled, "Oh you won't be facing me."

His words shocked everyone but the Lannister guards.

"The Crown Prince doesn't have to face one nor two of his pitiful servants." Joffrey taunted, "Instead, you two will face a knight."

As everyone wondered who Joffrey was referring to, I instantly realized who he was implying.

"Ser Martyn Kardenal." Joffrey called, "You will fight for your Prince against these two savages. Let's see if your prowess is as great as my father claimed."

A very concerned look came across my face as my sight went to my elder brother. When Joffrey said he will have a champion fight Robb and Jon, she had thought he would bring the Hound, Sandor Clegane, to fight. Thankfully, he chose Martyn instead. However, even though Robb and Jon are both skilled swordsmen from their training with Ser Rodrik Cassel, they may have a difficult time against Martyn. According to the details my mother wrote in her letters to me, Martyn fights with a combination of immense strength and speed, hitting hard and fast all the same.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter III - The Kingsroad - Part I**

Martyn Kardenal faces off against Robb Stark and Jon Snow in an one-on-two fight. Afterwards, a merchant caravan from the south brings promised gifts from House Kardenal. Later, a danger looms upon the Starks, that may intensify their already-strained relations with the Lannisters...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Huge thanks for the overwhelming support. I didn't expect this kind of feedback for this fanfic. Then again, mostly, it is because Game of Thrones is such a popular franchise. Anyway, next chapter will be the last chapter for the first arc. And as a little bonus for the support everyone has given me. I have decided to post a chapter of History and Lore of House Kardenal after every arc. So you can expect some historical elaboration about my OC House if you are interested.**

 **I will post a poll on my profile page. Let me know if you are interested or not.**

 **Big thanks to Psykic Ninja for beta-reading this chapter. Those who haven't seen his works, please do so and give him some support. The guy is awesome and has provided invaluable advice for my fanfic. At least, 80% of this fanfic was due to his inspiring influence so go check him out. ****And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are introduced so far:

 **House Kardenal of Dawnspyre**

Members

Martyn Kardenal (b.280 A.L./Age 18) - First Son and Eldest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Cassana Kardenal (b.282 A.L./Age 16) - Daughter of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Alden Kardenal (b.283 A.L./Age 15) - Second Son and Youngest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Jocelyn Baratheon (b.260 A.L./Age 38) - Wife of Donar Kardenal/Older Sister of Robert, Stannis, & Renly Baratheon

 **House Baratheon**

Members

Robert Baratheon (b.262 A.L./Age 36)

Joffrey Baratheon (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Myrcella Baratheon (b.283 A.L./Age 15)

Tommen Baratheon (b.287 A.L./Age 11)

 **House Stark**

Members

Eddard "Ned" Stark (b.263 A.L./Age 35)

Catelyn "Cat" Tully (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Robb Stark (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Sansa Stark (b.284 A.L./Age 14)

Arya Stark (b.286 A.L./Age 12)

Brandon "Bran" Stark (b.288 A.L./Age 10)

Rickon Stark (b.292 A.L./Age 6)

Household

Rodrik Cassel (b.245 A.L./Age 53)

 **House Lannister**

Members

Cersei Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Jaime Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Tyrion Lannister (b.270 A.L./Age 28)

Household

Sandor Clegane (b.270 A.L./Age 28)


	4. The Kingsroad

**Chapter III: The Kingsroad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Perseus12:** **Yes, he will...Eventually.**

 **Nipplegunz:** **Interesting idea...**

 **Master of Dragons God:** **Thank you!**

 **Irrelevant Name:** **You will get more, my friend.**

 **Prindles: I can fully understand.**

 **Shiroyama Akira: Thank you friend!**

* * *

 **298 A.L.**

 ** _Winterfell..._**

 ** _Alden's POV_**

Fate had a sudden change of heart on the day after the King's arrival to Winterfell. Just this morning, Alden was present when Prince Joffrey started to ridicule the Starks and challenged them to a competition of actual deadly combat, using Alden's brother Martyn as his _champion_. Alden was unsettled by this act, especially when Joffrey called upon a two-on-one fight, which included Jon Snow. Alden knew that Martyn never holds back in a fight, whether it's a simple sparring match or real-live combat.

Thankfully, to Alden's relief, Martyn didn't have to hold back. Robb made the first move and lunged at Martyn with a swift swing from the side, only to be quickly blocked by the older Kardenal. Jon followed up and tried to strike Martyn from his blind side, only to have Martyn to raise his foot and kick the blade away before parrying Robb's sword. Stunned, Robb found himself on the defensive as Martyn made an impalpable flurry of strikes and unusual maneuvers. Jon moves to intercept Martyn's onslaught to protect Robb only to be met with a sudden thrust from Martyn's glaive. The length of the polearm gave the older Kardenal a significant advantage in terms of range. As Martyn's attention quickly shifted from Robb to Jon, the illegitimate Stark found himself outmatched. Martyn's attacks are quick but powerful as well. Each time both Robb and Jon makes an attempt to outwit him, Martyn rebounds with a firm defensive position before counterattacking with another barrage of fierce blows.

However, even while facing Martyn with his signature glaive, both the trueborn and baseborn sons of Eddard Stark have proven to be an equal match to Martyn. As a swordsman himself, Alden could easily tell that it was not purely skill but the coordination between the two half-brothers that kept them from being overwhelmed. In the end, Ser Rodrik Cassel determined the match to be draw. To Alden's relief, Martyn thanked the two sons of Ned Stark for a worthy duel. Unfortunately, Joffrey didn't take this draw kindly and went on to deride older Kardenal as unworthy of his epithet as the _Thunderbird_.

Before the tension in the courtyard could go any higher, a wolf's howl echoed throughout the castle. Then, a scream was heard and Stark guardsmen begins heading towards the direction of the scream. Curious, Alden, Martyn, and Cassana all left the courtyard and went to see what was happening. Much to their shock and disbelief, it was Bran, who fell off a tall abandoned tower at the corner of Winterfell. They were all unaware that after his sparring match with Prince Tommen, Bran seemed to have went off on one of his climbing adventures. Cassana quickly carried the unconscious Bran, took him to Maester Luwin, and immediately went to work in tending to him. Ned and Catelyn Stark were informed of this appalling event, which caused Lady Stark break into tears as she storms towards Bran's room. For the majority of the day, the entirety of Winterfell went silent like a ghost town. Alden hasn't seen or heard from his sister throughout that time, woke in the next morning, and wondered if Bran was going to be alright. Then...

 *** _Knock_ * _Knock_ ***

"Alden!"

"Cass? Come in." Alden, still in his sleeping wear and in bed, heard his sister's voice.

Cassana entered the room, walked over to her brother's bed, and sat at the side with a solemn expression.

"How is Bran, sister?"

"..."

"Tell me." Alden whispered.

"...Bran, he..." Cassana muttered, struggling to find the words, "...has lost the use of his legs."

...

"What?"

Cassana sighed, "The impact of the fall severely damaged Bran's back. From what Maester Luwin said, Bran will never walk again."

"..." Alden was baffled by this, "But he will live."

"I don't know..." Cassana shook her head, "Maester Luwin and I have done everything we could but Bran has fallen into a catatonic state. He's sleeping now...But we can't say for sure how long."

"...I see." Alden nodded. There was still a chance. If Bran was still in a deep slumber, then there is still hope for him to come back.

"How is everyone else doing?" Alden asked.

Cassana, again, shook her head, "Not very good. Lord and Lady Stark are having trouble dealing with this. Lady Stark, most of all. She hasn't left Bran's room since she heard of this. Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon...They are all horrified of this."

Alden sighed, "I suppose it was bound to happen. To climb a tower at that height, it's not something a boy of his age to do."

"Perhaps, but..."

"But what?"

"N-Nothing...I was just muttering nonsense." Cassana quickly dropped the whole topic.

Alden gazed at his troubled sister, took a deep breath, and got out of bed, "Come, Cassana. Let us go and offer our prayers to Bran."

"Now?" Cassana asked, "But you haven't had breakfast yet."

"So says the girl who hasn't gotten any sleep last night." Alden hinted as he got dressed, "You have tried to help Bran recover. Go get some rest. I won't eat breakfast until I offer my prayers to the Starks."

Cassana blinked in surprise at her brother before smiling, "Alright. I will do that. Do let Lady Stark know that I will offer mine soon."

"You already have, sister." Alden grinned, "All night."

As he heads for the door, Cassana called out, "Alden. Your caravan arrived a moment ago. They brought a great amount of cargo filled with weapons and food."

"Is that right?" Alden nodded, "I suppose you're heading to the Wall to deliver those supplies with Ranger Benjen Stark, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I will be having some more interesting company too."

"Oh? Who?"

"Jon will be joining us as well." Cassana answered, "It seems he wishes to take the black."

"So, he really decided to go...I was hoping I could have brought him with us. Made him a sworn sword."

"He's made his choice, Alden. Now, he must see it through."

"Aye." Alden nodded.

"Lord Tyrion will be escorting us as well."

"Tyrion?" Alden said, stunned, "Hah...He did mention he always wanted to see the Wall..."

"Brother..." Cassana muttered, "We'll be going on our separate paths again."

Alden blinked, "You're returning to Winterfell after the Wall? Why?"

"I spoke with mother. And I have decided to stay with the Starks."

Bewildered, Alden was stared at his sister for a moment before looking down to the floor.

"You know you don't have to..."

"But I want to." Cassana replied, "After what happened to Bran, I want to stay here and look after him. If he does wake up, the fact that he can never walk again would devastate him. I want to be his _guiding wing_."

Alden blinked at her final words before nodding, "Alright then..."

As her younger brother, Alden wanted Cassana to remain with him after being apart for so long. But she has a purpose and a place here in Winterfell and to drag her away from it will do her no good.

"Before we depart..." Alden said, faintly smiling, "I have something I want to give you..."

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Time quickly flew by as preparations for the departure to King's Landing was already underway. Ned Stark will join the King along with his daughters Sansa and Arya, leaving Robb to rule Winterfell in his father's place along with Catelyn, Bran, and Rickon. They will be escorted by Jory Cassel and a hundred Stark guards. The Kardenals rode together for a while before finally preparing to break off when they were a distance away from Winterfell.

"Stay safe, Cass." Jocelyn said to her daughter.

"I will, mother."

The two embraced each other as Martyn step forward.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? I have been hearing some unsettling things about the Night's Watch."

"Whatever you may have heard doesn't matter, Martyn." Cassana chuckled, "I can handle a few brutes so as long as they don't bother me."

"Bother you? Or you bothering them."

"Oh, shut it." Cassana shoved her older brother as they both laughed and embraced.

"Cass." Alden stepped forward, holding something covered in cloth, "Take this with you."

Cassana stared at Alden's present and took it, "What is it?"

Alden didn't say anything and she begins to unwrap it.

"Alden...T-This is..." Much to her, Jocelyn, and Martyn's surprise, the gift was a Dornish recurve bow, made of weirwood. But a distinctive feature is that each curved end of the bow had blades. At the handle, the Kardenal sigil was seen there.

"You've heard of the stories about Brynden Rivers?" Alden asked.

"Bloodraven." Cassana answered, "I have."

"It was said that he used a weirwood bow as a weapon and fought loyally for the Targaryens, despite being looked down upon as a bastard." Alden smiled, "If you're staying in the North, you will need something to protect yourself."

Cassana smiled warmly as she leaps onto her younger brother, "Thank you, Alden. I will cherish this gift."

Alden grinned, "Stay safe, sister. Be the Starks' _guiding wing_."

Cassana released her embrace and gave her family a face filled with determination, "I will."

With that, Cassana mounted her steed and rode off to follow Benjen Stark's company northward to the Wall. Alden, Martyn, and Jocelyn watched as Cassana begins to disappear into the horizon.

"Will she be alright?" Jocelyn mumbled, "The North is a cold and harsh place. With Summer coming to an end, life will not be easy here."

"Perhaps..." Martyn nodded, "But she is a phoenix, mother. And a phoenix's fire never goes out."

Alden agreed, "I pray to the Seven that our next meeting will be soon."

When Cassana finally vanished in the Northern mist, the remaining Kardenals finally joined the rest of the royal entourage and heads south on the Kingsroad.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

 ** _Cassana's POV_**

With each passing day, the weather grows colder as Benjen's entourage continues the Wall. Making camp, Benjen went off to a nearby town while Jon Snow sat by a fire to stay warm while Tyrion was sitting across from him, reading a book. As for Cassana, she has just returned from the woods, shooting down a boar for them eat for the night. She has grown fond of the weirwood bow Alden gave her. It was strong and sturdy and it wasn't difficult to handle. It's almost as if it was meant for her like the legendary sword Dawn meant for a worthy knight of House Dayne.

"Well. It seems we will be sleeping tonight with full bellies." Tyrion grinned.

"Considering your stature, Lord Tyrion, I didn't really have catch one so big." Cassana chuckled.

"Believe me, my dear." Tyrion returned the gesture, "If I were half as good as you, I would have spent more time in the countryside instead of brothels."

"...I would doubt that, My Lord. Considering your...reputation, I'd say you enjoy what you _do_ in brothels."

"Enjoying life is a man's only true goal." Tyrion implied, "One many fails to do."

As Cassana dismounts, the nearby men begins to grab the boar over and begins to prepare a meal. Walking over, she sat next to Jon and begins to carefully observe her bow.

"I meant to ask." Jon spoke up, "Where did you get that?"

"My brother Alden gave it to me when we left Winterfell. It is a farewell present. One that I will cherish for life."

Jon smiled, "I gave Arya something similar."

"Really? A bow?"

"No." Jon shook his head, "A sword."

Cassana blinked, "A sword...? You gave Arya a sword? That's not good news, especially for Sansa and Septa Mordane."

"She won't harm them." Jon said.

"Who's to say she won't get rougher? She was never on good terms with her sister and the septa, putting a sword in her hand wouldn't make her less aggressive."

"Say what you will, Cass, but Arya would never harm her family." Jon insisted, "The very idea of it is foreign, even to her."

"I suppose." Cassana relented.

* * *

 _ **At the Crossroad Inn...**_

 _ **Alden's POV**_

On their way to King's Landing, the king's entourage has stopped to rest at the Crossroad Inn. While everyone was getting settled for the day, Alden was on patrol with Martyn, joined by a few Kardenal guards. It has been another tedious month on the road back to the capital. However, with the Starks a part of the group, the journey was less boring than it was originally believed.

"We've only been back into the south for two weeks and I already miss the cool air of the North."

Martyn smirked, "Summer is coming to an end, Alden. You will feel the chills eventually. But to be honest, it's not the North you miss, it's our sister."

"...Can't argue with that." Alden sighed, "I really hope she lives well up there."

"Our sister is strong, little brother." Martyn affirmed, "She will keep the Starks warm in the coming Winter."

"I hope so." Alden mumbled.

As they return from their patrol, Martyn spoke up again, "By the way, have you heard from His Grace and Lord Stark?"

"Heard what?" Alden stopped in his place.

"Daenerys Targaryen has been wed to a Dothraki horselord by the name of Khal Drogo."

"Khal...Drogo? Uncle Robert and Lord Stark were talking about this?"

"Argued. Apparently, His Grace still feels uneasy of living Targaryens. Even though, they are across the Narrow Sea."

Alden's expression grew serious, "So...Did he?"

"No..." Martyn shook his head, "Lord Stark talked him out of it...for now. But with an army of Dothraki screamers at their backs, the Targaryens have a formidable force to invade."

"True." Alden nodded, "Even though, the Dothraki aren't known to be _obedient_ to outsiders, the threat of an invasion is still there. If they do cross the Narrow Sea en masse. Gods help us all."

"Hmph. Lord Stark doesn't see it that way."

"Not like it matters." Alden muttered, "Uncle Robert gets what he wants, if he has the audacity to disregard the late Lord Jon Arryn, what would stop him from disregarding Lord Stark's pleas."

"Point taken." Martyn nods, "Tell me, Alden. If you were to become king, what would you do about this?"

"I would never sit on the Iron Throne." Alden replied sharply.

"I meant if..."

Alden stopped walking for a moment and pondered, "I-"

"Alden Kardenal!"

Before Alden can answer Martyn's question, the two hears Prince Joffrey, who standing near the Inn with Lady Sansa Stark by his side.

"Are you on patrol?"

"We are, my prince." Martyn answered.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Ser Martyn." Joffrey rebuked, "Alden, escort my lady and I on our stroll."

Alden gestured at his older brother, who nodded before leaving with the rest of their patrol, "Of course, my prince."

With that, Alden walked off with Joffrey and Sansa, who told her direwolf, Lady, to stay where she is. For the majority of the walk, the two socialized over trivial affairs as well as their everyday life. As Alden watches them, he thought deeply of them. To a stranger's eye, they would look like the perfect couple in first impression. However, Alden has heard some very unsettling rumors about Joffrey and, though, rumors can be exaggerated, all rumors have some sort of truth to them. With that in mind, Alden kept vigilant to ensure Sansa does not do anything to incur any form of agitation from the Crowned Prince.

"Alden!"

The young Kardenal was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as Joffrey stared at him.

"Your mind seemed to have wondered off."

"Apologies, my prince." Alden said, "I was simply thinking of...your future."

"My future?" Joffrey snickered, "And what of my future are you thinking of?"

"Well...As the Crown Prince, you are expected to inherit the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms. As your vassal, I am simply thinking of ways how to keep you safe from danger."

"Is that right? Who in the Seven Kingdoms is dim enough to strike at a Prince?"

"You'd be surprised. There are people out there who wouldn't care about your status as a Prince. To them, they don't even consider you as anything significant. And if they find you unbearable they will try to do away with you."

"Hmph! Even at the cost of their own lives...?" Joffrey chuckled.

"Yes." Alden explained, "The common people may not seem much to you. But thousands of enraged smallfolk is more deadly than they think. Just look at what happened to the four of the Targaryens' dragons when the people of King's Landing attacked the Dragonpit in the Dance of the Dragons."

Joffrey's smirk quickly disappeared.

"The wrath of the mob is a force to be feared, my prince. You'll find it troublesome to rule Seven Kingdoms if over half of its population wants you dead."

...

"L-Lord Alden." Sansa spoke up, "You must be exaggerating. Prince Joffrey would not be a terrible king. He's sweet and kind and-"

As Joffrey smiled at Sansa's words, Alden simply replied, "I understand, my Lady. I am merely implying that as a king, one must not neglect his people. And as a vassal to the Royal House, I will do my part to keep him safe."

Joffrey smirked, "You might be capable, Alden. But, considering how your physically stronger brother couldn't even defeat a pair of savage little wolves, I find you far less capable to keep me...safe."

...

Seeing an offended expression from Alden, Sansa immediately said, "My prince Joffrey, I'm sure Lord Alden is simply doing what anyone would do for their future king...After all, you must have loyal allies who would serve and...Lord Alden clearly has loyalty to you."

"Heh." Joffrey gave a half-hearted grin, "I'll see just how loyal he is once I become king."

Finally, when the conversation ends, Joffrey contines on his walk followed by Sansa. Alden took a deep breath before following the pair. His heart was boiling at Joffrey's remark. As much as he wanted to chastise Joffrey for his rudeness, he couldn't bring himself to do that, in fear of a heated argument.

Brushing the thought aside, Alden watches Joffrey was sharing a drink with Sansa until they all hear the sound of sticks hitting each other before walking over to investigate. Arriving next to the great Trident river, the three of them were surprised to see that Arya was have some pleasant sort of stick fight with young red-haired boy who looked slightly older than her.

"Arya!" Sansa calls, catching her younger sister's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked sharply, "Go away!"

"Your sister?" Joffrey asked, receiving a nod from Sansa, "And who are you boy?"

Unnerved, the boy dropped his stick, "Mycah, milord."

"He's the butcher's boy." Sansa muttered in disdain.

"He's my friend!" Arya retorted.

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh?" Joffrey said in amusement, before drawing his sword, "Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you really are."

' _Oh no_...' Alden thought in distress.

"She asked me to, milord. She asked me to." Mycah said frantically.

"I'm your prince." Joffrey replied in annoyance, "Not your lord. And I said, pick up your sword."

"It's not a sword, my prince. It's only a stick."

"And you're not a knight." Joffrey said with a hint of venom, "Only a butcher's boy...That was my lady's sister you were hitting. Did you know that?"

"Stop it!" Arya shouts at Joffrey.

"Arya! Stay of this!" Sansa chided.

As Joffrey begins to hold the tip of his sword at Mycah's cheek, Alden tries to defuse the situation, "My prince. I don't believe this boy was doing anything to harm Lady Arya. There's no need for this-"

"I don't care what you believe, Kardenal." The Crown Prince retorted before looking back at Mycah, "Only what I believe matters...And I believe this butcher's boy deserves to be punished."

Joffrey's blade makes contact with Mycah's face and begins to slowly dig into the boy's cheek, causing drops of blood to start dripping. Then, much to everyone's horror, Arya raised her stick and smacked Joffrey on his back. In reaction to this, Mycah darts toward the woods as Joffrey begins swinging his sword at the young Stark in his fury.

Arya tripped and fell on her back as Joffrey held the sword dangerously close to her face, "I'll gut you, you little cunt!"

At that moment, a growl was heard as Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, jumped out of a nearby bush and brought it's jaws down on Joffrey's wrist, causing the Prince to wail in sheer pain and lose the sword, much to everyone's shock, even Arya's. With Joffrey on the ground with a bleeding wrist, Arya picked up the Crown Prince's sword and held it at his face. Joffrey begins to plead to Arya as did Sansa.

"Alright! That's enough!"

Before the young she-wolf could do anything, Alden grabbed Arya by the wrist and yanked the sword out of her hand. Feeling safe, Joffrey sprang back on his feet and screamed, "Alden Kardenal! Cut this filthy wretch down!"

A bit stunned by the order, Alden stared at Arya in the eyes. He can see the young she-wolf ready to face him, despite having no martial training, she looked unafraid to face him.

"Alden Kardenal! As your prince, I order you to kill this bitch now!"

With a furrowed brow, Alden gripped the sword, glanced at the Crown Prince, and grabbed his bloodied wrist, "We need to get this bandaged."

Before Joffrey could say anything, Alden forcefully drags him along, gesturing the Stark girls to follow.

' _Seven hells_...!'

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **History & Lore of House Kardenal - "Founding Father"**

Cassana Kardenal recounts the foundation of House Kardenal of Dawnspyre during the Age of a Hundred Kingdoms, a thousand years before Aegon's landing, and centered around their legendary founder: Karden the Sage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Game of Thrones Season 7 has recently hit the finale and it was an AWESOME season! So much developments! Anyway, thank you for being patient for the last few months. Since I have been gone for so long, I decided to post the next chapter quickly to make up the time. The poll is in and I am surprised that so little people voted. Ah well...I will be trying to get as much update as possible.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are introduced so far:

 **House Kardenal of Dawnspyre**

Members

Martyn Kardenal (b.280 A.L./Age 18) - First Son and Eldest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Cassana Kardenal (b.282 A.L./Age 16) - Daughter of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Alden Kardenal (b.283 A.L./Age 15) - Second Son and Youngest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Jocelyn Baratheon (b.260 A.L./Age 38) - Wife of Donar Kardenal/Older Sister of Robert, Stannis, & Renly Baratheon

 **House Baratheon**

Members

Robert Baratheon (b.262 A.L./Age 36)

Joffrey Baratheon (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Myrcella Baratheon (b.283 A.L./Age 15)

Tommen Baratheon (b.287 A.L./Age 11)

 **House Stark**

Members

Eddard "Ned" Stark (b.263 A.L./Age 35)

Catelyn "Cat" Tully (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Robb Stark (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Sansa Stark (b.284 A.L./Age 14)

Arya Stark (b.286 A.L./Age 12)

Brandon "Bran" Stark (b.288 A.L./Age 10)

Rickon Stark (b.292 A.L./Age 6)

Household

Rodrik Cassel (b.245 A.L./Age 53)

 **House Lannister**

Members

Cersei Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Jaime Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Tyrion Lannister (b.270 A.L./Age 28)

Household

Sandor Clegane (b.270 A.L./Age 28)


	5. History & Lore - Founding Father

**History & Lore of House Kardenal:**

 **"Founding Father"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Cassana Kardenal:** _Ancestors...Almost every noble house claimed descent from a fabled legend, who laid the foundations of each Seven Kingdoms into what they are today. House Stark founded by Brandon the Builder, House Arryn by Ser Artys the Falcon Knight, House Greyjoy through the Grey King, House Lannister through the female line from Lann the Clever, House Baratheon through the female line of Durran Godsgrief, House Tyrell through Garth Greenhand, and House Nymeros Martell from Rhoynar Princess Nymeria_ _._

 _Their legacies lived to this day, each one unique in their own right...But most of them are all clouded into exaggerated myths and fantasies to bring excitement and fear into common children while filling the highborn ones with never-ending pride. Perhaps, there are some truth to these stories. But revering them like gods doesn't make one's house any more important than others. Just ask my family, House Kardenal._

 _Like all noble houses, we, Kardenals, are descended from a founding father. Yet, he wasn't a deified being...but a simple lone wanderer, known as Karden the Sage. Born a little over a thousand years before Aegon the Conqueror, Karden's birthplace was lost in history. Even I don't know if he was blood of the First Men, Andal, Valyrian, or any others. But what I do know is that he was capable in bringing all of these people together. For the majority of his life, Karden traveled the world to indulge himself in the company of scholars and knowledge. In his personal diary, it said he has been to every kingdom in Westeros, seen many exotic lands in Essos, and it even held vivid descriptions of the Great City of Valyria itself._

 _But that's not what's important about him. What truly brought out his essence, was his wisdom and compassion. Karden scaled the world and helped a great many people in need, offering guidance to anyone who needed it. As a result, my ancestor found himself surrounded by people from many different cultures, all of them cast out of their own societies and found sanctuary in his ever-growing community. However, as his numbers grew, so did the advances of the mighty Valyrian Freehold. With the dragonlords continuously expanding their empire, Karden knew that one day they will come to his followers for slaves._

 _Hoping to attain peace for his people, Karden led them across the Narrow Sea and made landfall onto Westeros, at the coast of Blackwater Bay. At the time, Westeros was divided into multiple kingdoms, warring with one another for land, resources, and petty glory. The land surrounding Blackwater Bay was known as the Coastlands and it was a constant battleground between the River Kings, Storm Kings, Kings of the Reach, and even the Kings of the Mountain and Vale. When Karden brought his people to the Coastlands, it was ruled by the Darklyn kings of Duskendale, who's port town was only a half-day march away north. To ensure that his family and people are allowed to settle safely, Karden offered his service to the Darklyns as an adviser, which they accepted._

 _Over the years, Karden's guidance allowed the Darklyn kings to retain their royal power and prevent invaders from seizing lands from their domain. In reward for his extensive services, Karden was granted a piece of land where his people arrived and made landfall. Thus, the foundations of House Kardenal's ancestral castle, Dawnspyre, will arise. Karden's knowledge was a boon to the Coastlands. However, the elderly sage grew increasingly irked by the arrogance of his kings and their constant negligence to the well-being of those they ruled. Upon his death, Karden whispered his final words to his successor and grandnephew, Alystaer Kardenal, and passed in peace._

 _Growing up under his granduncle's counsel, Alystaer decided to take matters into his own hands and forge a new kingdom. Having won the support of the common people and the noble lords who've grown disgruntled by their king, Alystaer easily usurped the Darklyns from their throne and crowned himself as Alystaer of House Kardenal, First of His Name, King of the Blackwater and Guardian of the Coastlands._ _Thus, the forgotten "Eighth" Kingdom was born. For a thousand years, the Phoenix Kings of the Blackwater stood against the test of time, remaining steadfast in the face of adversity and serve as symbols of hope and enlightenment. We will continue to do so as kings...and as vassals._

 _"Our Wings Shall Guide", the words of House Kardenal. Even when the last Phoenix King bent the knee to the Targaryens, our duty and faith for a brighter future will never die. For when an old phoenix burns to ashes, a newborn rises in its place...and will ascend once more_.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter IV - Lord Snow**

At Castle Black, Cassana witnesses Jon Snow's experience and first impression on the Night's Watch. Meanwhile, Robert's royal entourage finally arrives back to King's Landing after the incident at the Crossroad Inn. While there, the Kardenals handles their daily routines in the Red Keep only to get entangled in the midst of a conspiracy that threatens to sow discord among the Great Houses of Westeros...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Thank you to everyone for favoriting and/or following this story. So many came while I was gone and I am blessed. This is the first of the History & Lore of House Kardenal as you will see one of these once in a while.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**


	6. Lord Snow

**Chapter IV: Lord Snow**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones series or any other ideas that I might have obtained my ideas from…Except for my OC. Note that asterisk stars (*) at the end of the chapter, refers to facts that can help clarify the terms.**

* * *

 **Nipplegunz:** **These writer's blocks are really annoying but I'm doing my best.**

 **Guest11:** **I am glad you love it.**

* * *

 **298 A.L.**

 ** _Alden POV_**

The Gods have a way to toy with the lives of every individual beneath their watchful eyes. Men proposes, but the Gods dictate. When one expects or hopes the future would go one way, it turns to an unexpected one. In most cases, it turns worse. Such situations was what happened for Alden. During his time in King's Landing, Alden had heard unpleasant rumors about Crown Prince Joffrey and the Queen, which frightened him. Knowing the mighty influence of House Lannister through his mother and his lord grandfather, Alden made sure that he did nothing to incur their wrath. But an action at the spur of the moment placed himself at risk. When he escorted Joffrey and Lady Sansa around the Crossroad Inn, he had hope that it would be mostly uneventful. Seeing that Sansa and Joffrey was getting along well, he felt that would be the case, until they encountered Arya and a butcher's son playing together. Joffrey went into another one of his ' _tempers_ ' and all Seven hells went loose.

With Joffrey injured, Alden tried to diffuse the situation by taking the Crown Prince back to get his wound bandaged, trying to avoid his command in harming Arya. He had hoped that King Robert and Lord Stark can get this matter settled quickly and decisively before things could get any worse. Yet, Robert was never really good at being a judge...and called for all witnesses to acquire the truth. Sansa was brought up for questioning. Unwilling to lose favor with her betrothed by publicly exposing his lie, Sansa claims she remembers nothing, which caused Arya to lash out at her older sister and forcing the Stark patriarch to break up the feud.

With a smirk, Cersei derided, "She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished."

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets." Robert fumed, "Damn it all. Other than Ned's elder daughter, no one else was there to see it happen. How am I going to make of this-!?"

"She's not the only one!" Arya cried desperately, catching the King's attention, "Alden was there too! He was with Joffrey and Sansa before he saw it all happen. Ask him!"

Robert immediately scaled through the crowd and spots Alden at the back, "Alden, come here boy!"

The young Kardenal paused for a moment, cursed himself under his breath and approached the King.

"You were there to see it, Alden?"

"Y-Yes, your Grace."

"Tell me what happened. My son, Joffrey, says he was set upon by Ned's little daughter, her wolf, and the butcher's boy while she says Joff was the one harmed the butcher's boy first." Robert gazed, "Tell it all and tell it true, Alden. It's a great crime to lie to the king."

At that very moment, Alden froze. What should he say? If he told Robert the whole truth, Joffrey and Cersei will hold this against him and, by some extent, his family for the humiliation. He wanted to remain on neutral terms with the Lannisters. However, he cannot live with the idea of lying to his uncle or slandering the Starks. Closing his eyes, Alden took a deep breath to calm his mind before reopening them again and spoke.

"I-I can't really say...Your Grace..." Alden answered.

Robert frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Alden glanced at a scowling Joffrey and an agitated Arya before looking back at Robert, "I-It's not my place to slander the Crown Prince nor a daughter of House Stark...All I did was put a stop to the quarrel-"

"After she harmed my Joffrey." Cersei suddenly questioned, "You stood there and allowed the Stark girl's beast to injure your prince before putting a stop to it? Perhaps you are less competent that even your dead father-"

"Shut up, woman!" Robert shouted, before gazing back at Alden, "Is that all you can say?"

Seeing Alden's solemn demeanor, Robert grew sick of the petty bickering, chastises his son for allowing himself to be disarmed by a girl, and declares that the fathers themselves will punish their respective children, dismissing the audience. However, Robert gives in to his wife Cersei Lannister's demands and orders the direwolf killed. When it was reported that Nymeria has disappeared, Sansa's wolf Lady is to be sacrificed. Unable to convince the king otherwise, Lord Stark takes responsibility for killing Sansa's direwolf himself.

With that, Alden left the matter behind and returned to the Kardenal encampment where he leaned next to a wooden pole outside of his tent as he breathed heavily.

"What happened, Alden?"

The young Kardenal looked to see his older brother, Martyn, approaching him with a frown.

"If you're here to lecture me, then don't bother. I know what you are going to say." Alden muttered, trying to clean the sweat on his head.

"You let Prince Joffrey get away with his lie, little brother." Martyn scowled, "You refused to tell the truth and allowed the Queen to punish the Stark girls for a crime they didn't commit. How could you have allowed that to happen!?"

"What would you have me do then, Martyn?" Alden shouts, "Do you even realize what could happen if we made ourselves enemies with the Lannisters!? It's not worth it!"

"Forcing the Starks to take this blow will not make things better either, Alden! This may seem trivial now but this won't bode well in the future." Martyn rebuked, "I had though you had more backbone than this, little brother."

Alden fumed, "There is a line between bravery and idiocy."

"There is also a line between prudence and cowardice."

Silence was set between the two brother as they stared at each other.

"That is quite enough, you two." The Kardenal brothers turned and sees their mother, Jocelyn Baratheon, "Martyn, finish your patrol and get some rest. We will continue our return to King's Landing at first light."

"Yes, mother." Martyn bowed before departing.

Alden calmed himself down from the ordeal and gazed at his mother in silence, "I did what I had to do, mother. I couldn't put our family in dange-"

 *** _SLAP_ ***

Jocelyn suddenly bashed her younger son across the face with a hard slap. Touching his struck cheek, Alden glanced at his incensed mother.

"Your actions tonight was unfitting for a Kardenal, let alone a Baratheon." Jocelyn chides, "You may claim to have done so to keep our family safe from the Lannisters. But look upon me and tell me, did you truly do it to protect us or only because you were scared?"

Alden opened his mouth to answer but hesitated and remained silence.

"See?" Jocelyn said, "Like before, you refuse to give a decisive answer. Why? Because you allow your fear to keep you from speaking."

Alden simply hung his head in shame. It was true. Alden was scared. He was scared of the Lannisters and what they could do if he gave them an unsatisfying response.

"...I really did not know what to do, mother." Alden murmured, "I just...I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry! Be better!" Jocelyn uttered, "I may not have been born a Kardenal, but even I know that Kardenals must be rational and pragmatic, always making decisions based on reason not emotions. By allowing your fear to guide you, you may bring great misfortune upon yourself and those around you."

Alden stared on as Jocelyn continued, "Alden. You bear the name of Kardenal, but you also possess Baratheon blood in your veins. As the Baratheon words say, ' _Ours is the Fury_ '. Even in the face of great turmoil, we must never bend in fear. Not even the thunderous wrath of the storm shall make us blink. Your uncle, my brother, Robert Baratheon did not fear the dragons even though their might was known and smashed them at the Trident. He may have been driven by emotions, but he never cowered in the face of danger."

Looking into her son's eyes, Jocelyn caressed his cheeks and held them, "Facing a hard choice is always terrifying, but to remain hesitant and inactive will result to catastrophe. We all have to face difficult decisions. Your father faced it when the Mad King forced him and our families to fight each other during the Rebellion. But whatever comes of it, you must always face it or everything you worked for will be for naught."

Looking down on the ground for a moment, Alden pondered over her mother's words before nodding with resolve.

"Go and rest now, Alden. You leave for Kardenport in the morrow."

Alden did a double-take, "Wait...Kardenport?"

Jocelyn took out a letter and gave it to her son, "Your lord grandfather requests your presence at Dawnspyre. He wants you to arrive as soon as possible."

Alden read the letter as a solemn look crossed his face, "From the way he wrote this letter, it seems quite urgent."

"I will speak with your uncle of your departure. For now, prepare to depart and rest."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

 _ **In Castle Black, The Wall**_

 _ **Cassana POV**_

The North has always been cold for anyone but the Wall takes it to a different stage. As they drew near, both Jon and Cassana are astounded by the sheer size of the wonder made by man. Upon entering Castle Black, the _recruits_ made their way to the barracks where their names are registered before suiting up for their first training session. All the while, Cassana delivered her brother's cargo to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, who thanked her for the provisions. Cassana then joined him and Tyrion on one of the balconies that overlook the main courtyard.

Gazing at the men, Cassana was far from impressed. She has heard stories of the revered Night's Watch and had believed them to be dedicated soldiers who gave up everything to protect the realm from northern threats. But what she sees are only miscreants and runaways. Just an insurance that no one jumps her, Cassana armed herself with her longbow and a quiver of arrows at all times. Cassana continue to watch as Castle Black's master-at-arms, Alliser Thorne, inspects the recruits. Bitter and humorless, Alliser begins mocking the recruits with one insult after another as each fails to prove any potential in combat. Even Jon Snow, who was well-trained in swordsmanship, was ridiculed for being the 'least useless person' and as 'Lord Snow' for his noble lineage.

"A charming man." Tyrion remarked sarcastically.

"I don't need him to be charming." Jeor replied, "I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and criminals into men of the Night's Watch."

Cassana shook her head, "Look like a pretty slow progress."

"Aye, very slow." Mormont agreed, before remembering something, took out a letter, and held it to Cassana, "A raven came this morning, from Ned's son."

"Robb?" Cassana took the letter and read its contents. For a moment she smiled before it faded as quickly as it came. She looked back towards the courtyard, seeing Jon and the other recruits heading back to the armory.

"Good news or bad?" Tyrion asked.

"Both." Cassana muttered.

But regardless, Cassana begins to follow Jon and inform him of the news. At the armory, Cassana could hear a loud shuffle inside. Sensing trouble, she casually walked in and sees three of the recruits, Pyp, Grenn, and Rast, holding Jon still with a knife to his throat.

"What are you looking at, girl?"

"A trio of dimwits being poor losers." Cassana stated, "Move aside. I have business with Jon."

"The hell do you want with him?" Rast inquired, "Are you his bed maiden who keeps him warm at night?"

 *** _SHING_ ***

Cassana drew her bow and shot an arrow right between Rast and Grenn and struck home into Night's Watch sparring armor. Shocked, the three men stared at the young Kardenal as she drew three arrows aiming directly at their heads.

"Say something that again and your heads will be target practice." Cassana growled, "Move. Aside."

Intimidated, the three recruits released Jon and left the two alone.

Cassana approached Jon, who leaned on a nearby bench in dismay, "You seem disgruntled."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jon grumbled, "Everybody knew what this place was and no one told me. No one but Lord Tyrion. My father knew and he left me to rot at the Wall all the same."

"I wouldn't put it like that, Jon." Cassana said, "Why would your father wanted you to rot here? Besides, it was your choice to come here. Your uncle Benjen warned you and even Lord Stark did so on numerous occasions. If anything, you brought this upon yourself."

Jon looked away.

"Count yourself fortunate, Jon Snow. Grenn over there-"

Cassana gestured to one of the three recruits, "...His father left him outside a farmhouse, when he was little. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister hadn't eaten in three days. So he was given a choice: his right hand or the Wall. Lord Tyrion and I have been asking the Lord Commander about them. None of them came here at their own free will unlike you. The fact that you beat them in the courtyard in such a manner did not help them."

"Cass, you're saying me they hate me because I am better than they are!?" Jon exclaimed.

"Because you're luckier." Cassana frowned, "At least, you were trained in the art of the swords from childhood by Ser Rodrik. But look at them. Do they look like they have any experience in fighting? I doubt they even held a sword before."

Gazing at the Pyp and Grenn, Jon then furrowed his brow in shame.

"From what I have seen so far, life here isn't going to be easy and you're going to need friends to watch your back. You'd best make it up to them, Jon."

"How do you think I can make it up to them after what I did?"

"Train them." Cassana said, "You know how to fight better than them, so why not give them some tips to go from it."

Jon pondered for a moment and nodded. Cassana smiled before taking out the letter she acquired from Commander Mormont.

"What's this?" Jon asked.

"It's from Robb." Cassana answered, "Bran has woken up."

* * *

 _ **Red Keep, King's Landing...**_

 _ **Jocelyn POV**_

The Capital of the Seven Kingdoms was as filthy and smelly as ever. Returning to the city was not pleasant as Jocelyn would prefer being in the walls of Storm's End or Dawnspyre. Regardless, she had to remain in the capital to make sure her younger brother Robert is doing his job. Frequently, she would find Robert playing with his new 'girls' or indulging himself in a hunt. Jocelyn can only sigh in disappointment at what Robert has become. He was proud warrior and great military commander. But as a king, he was unfit for the Iron Throne. Still, as the eldest Baratheon in her generation, she was obligated to watch over him. To do that, Jocelyn took up the post as the head of the maids who works in the castle. This way, she can keep track of information around the Red Keep. Some people question her decision but it was not her intent to tell. Three days have passed since returning to King's Landing, Jocelyn was managing her maids when she received word about the tourney for Eddard Stark's appointment before marching towards Robert's chambers.

"Robert!" Jocelyn shouts as she entered her brother's room, seeing Robert drinking wine, "Are you really going to host another tourney? That's the 7th one this year!"

"What are you yammerin' about, sis!?" Robert rebuked, "My best friend is now my Hand. That's enough for a celebration."

"With the treasury in its current state, you are in no position to do so!" Jocelyn exclaimed, "5 million gold dragons in debt. Do you have any idea how serious that is?"

Robert stared at his older sister, "How the seven hells do you know that?"

"You've been hosting dozens of tourneys at an astounding rate, Robert! It doesn't take a genius to comprehend your unruly taste is draining the Crown of its wealth."

"Careful, Joce." Robert fumed, "You may be my sister but I am STILL your king. You cannot talk to me like that."

"If you are the king, then stop acting like a child!" Jocelyn rebuked, "If you were merely Lord Paramount of Stormlands then that's one thing. But as King of Seven Kingdoms, you can't do whatever you want, Robert. You have to at least try to act like a king and help. If Ned truly is your best friend then relieve him some of the burden you placed upon him. Even he cannot manage all of this on his own!"

...

Robert sighed, "I always hated that side of you. Always bossing me, Stannis, and Renly around when we were little...I had hope being king would have made you stop."

"You may be my king, but you are still my younger brother." Jocelyn grinned, "I still have a responsibility to keep you from stepping out of line."

"Hmph." Robert chuckled as he begins to reminisce the time he was younger, before he was sent to Jon Arryn as a ward.

"I'll contact my father-in-law." Jocelyn said, "He may find a solution to your money problem."

"Lord Walter Kardenal?" Robert raised a brow, "I haven't heard from that old geezer since the Greyjoy Rebellion...And that was nine bloody years ago."

"I'll have Alden speak with him. By now, my son should have arrived."

"You never told me why Lord Walter summoned my nephew like that. What's it about?"

"I don't know." Jocelyn muttered, "He only wrote that he needed Alden for something urgent."

"Tsk." Robert smirked, "That damned old phoenix...He starts growing grey hair and now he's being secretive...It's annoying."

"Well," Jocelyn smirked, "At least he hasn't grown plump."

...

"Ke-HAHAHAHAHA!" Robert lets out a loud cackle as Jocelyn joined in on the laugh, "At least your unbearable sense of humor is intact. That's a good thing-HAHA!"

* * *

 _ **Kardenport, Crownlands**_

 _ **Alden POV**_

Kardenport was as busy as he remembered. Filled with merchants and travelers from both Westeros and Essos. Alden recalls leaving this town for King's Landing years ago...after his father's death. To return home, Alden feels both delighted and fearful. He has not seen his lord grandfather, Walter Kardenal, for years and he wonders what could be so urgent that Alden was asked to come back. Looking towards Blackwater Bay, Alden sees the massive castle of Dawnspyre. At the base, the castle sat on a small island with seawater dividing it from the port town that surrounds it from north, south, and west. Three bridges connect the castle to the port town for transportation,. At the center, the castle had large spire that reaches up to 500 feet high. Facing the sea, the castle has a sizable shipyard next to it where the mighty Kardenal Fleet docked.

As Alden walked through the streets, he was greeted by many familiar faces before heading towards the castle. Upon entering the castle, Alden was met with a welcoming face.

"Alden. It is good to see you again, my lord." The young man, with black hair and brown eyes, wore a distinct robe and chain around him.

The young Kardenal smiled, "Maester Lucas. It is great to see you again."

Alden embraced Dawnspyre's maester.

"Welcome home, my lord." Lucas greeted, "Your lord grandfather is expecting you. He awaits you in the Grand Hall."

"Then I'd best not keep him waiting."

Alden, escorted by Maester Lucas, entered the nearby elevator that would take him up to the top of the spire where the Great Hall awaited. As the doors open, Alden was entered a vast hallway with enchanting stained glass all around the Grand Hall. As he walked in, Alden gazed upon each images, depicting a prime event in the histories of Westeros and Essos. As he approaches the end of the hall, he sees a elderly man, wearing red and blue robes, standing high and firm, and glancing out a vast balcony at the Narrow Sea.

Alden gave a straight face and bowed, "Lord Grandfather, you called me?"

...

The old Lord Walter of Dawnspyre did not say a word, but turned to face his grandson with a stern look and walked towards him. As he stood face to face with his grandson, Walter took out a small parchment, a letter from King's Landing. Alden took the letter, read its contents, and widened his eyes in horror.

"5 million gold dragons?!" Alden glanced back at his grandfather, "Uncle Robert wants you to help him pay off the the royal debt?! That's madness! Our family cannot possibly pull off such a feat."

"Giving up already, Alden?" Walter muttered in a stern and grizzled voice, "I had expected that you would have more steel in your soul during your time away. Yet, the little fledgling still quivers in fear as he always had."

Walter's words pierced Alden deeply as the young man looked down at the parchment.

"That royal debt can be handled if done properly. All it takes is the right wit and choosing the right men." Walter frowned, "What concerns me is how it started..."

"What do you mean?"

"With all your intimacy to history, you don't notice anything odd? Kings of the past has faced with bankrupted treasuries with high debts. But not a single one of them, even the Targaryens, have ever made the cost so high, even the brainless Aegon the Unworthy never took it that far." Walter explained, "Maester Lucas, with the help of our finest experts, made the calculations. With all of his whoring and thrills in lavish parties and tournaments, there is no way that your royal uncle could have have so much gold to return."

Alden thought about his grandfather's words for a moment and blinked upon realization, "Someone is purposely extracting gold from the royal treasury without permission."

Walter nodded, "That is the only logical explanation. To make matters worse, with the current Small Council, everyone is remaining oblivious of this...Well, almost everyone..."

Alden raised a brow in confusion when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the great hall. He glanced behind him and widen his eyes at the sight a certain bald individual.

"...Lord Varys...?"

The spymaster of the Small Council smiled and bowed to Alden, "It is a true pleasure to see you once more, Lord Alden. I believe your journey to the North and your reunion with your sister has been heartwarming?"

Alden stared at the Master of Whispers, narrowed his eyes, and held the parchment up, "You knew about this? You knew about this ridiculous debt and you did not tell my uncle about this?"

"I did...many times." The spymaster said, "But unfortunately, His Grace had little interest for the royal treasury so long as he can find the gold to pay for the extravagance that comes with being the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms."

Alden frowned, "Who are we indebted with?"

"The Iron Bank, Houses Lannister and Tyrell, the Faith itself, and several others."

Those words wrenches at Alden's mind as he palmed his face, "This is stupid. Has my uncle really become the second Aegon the Unworthy?"

"It may be worse than that, Alden." Walter spoke up, "Robert has proven to be a hindrance to the realm. He may have been a great leader in times of war but that is pretty much all he was. Those who flourish in war does not do well in times of peace. Robert's reign was only sustained due to the efforts of Lord Jon Arryn. But with him gone, the realm is doomed to fall into chaos. Eddard Stark may have been Robert's closest friend but he is not capable in managing an entire continent of squabbling feudal lords whom are ready to claw one another into oblivion. It is time to have change in leadership."

"Grandfather..." Alden muttered, "You want to depose Robert Baratheon?"

"No." Walter replied, "I plan to depose the Baratheon Dynasty and replace it with a family that is more suitable to rule than them."

Alden's eyes widen, "You're...referring to the remaining Targaryens across the Narrow Sea?"

Walter nodded and Alden immediately bore a frown, "You want to bring... _them_ back into power after what the Mad King did? After what the Mad King did to us?"

After a long pause, Walter simply said, "Yes."

The word irked Alden as he gripped the parchment rightly as he fumed.

"The past is gone, Alden. There is no point in wrestling with it. You must let go of that incident and focus on the future for our family...For Westeros."

Alden, still fuming, inhaled deeply and sighed, calming himself down.

"Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys are currently in Pentos, plotting to make their return." Walter explained, "I intend to prepare Westeros for their arrival. However..." Walter glanced at his grandson, "They have little to no knowledge of Westeros as a whole and they would need someone to be their guide."

Alden blinked in shock, turning to Varys who was also looking at him with a similar glance before frowning at his grandfather, "You want to send me to Essos...And serve the Targaryens?"

Walter nodded, "Even you must understand, a realm under Robert Baratheon is hardly different from that of the Mad King. Robert may not be a madman but he is just as incapable in leading his people."

Varys then spoke up, "You have extensive knowledge of Westeros and you, my young lord, are a relative to the Targaryens yourself."

Alden rolled his eyes, "Barely...I'm only related through my grandmother."

"Does it matter?" Varys shrugged, "Having a distant cousin who knows of their homeland better than they do will be extraordinary help. Besides, with your guidance we may not have to fear another Mad King."

Alden went into deep thought. This was no simple assignment his grandfather was giving him. To serve under an exiled royal house and help them reclaim the Iron Throne? Such an objective was something Alden never would have imagine he would do, especially after what the Targaryens did to his family...He cursed in his mind at the thought of serving the dragons...However, thinking it back...the Seven Kingdoms are, at best, in a state of unstable peace and a single wrong move can light the entire continent into a state of war. With the right ruler, who can keep the nobles in line while earning their respect and love as much as that of the common people, would preserve a prosperous time for Westeros.

With a simple sigh, Alden faced his grandfather, "Does mother know about this? Does my brother and sister know of this?"

Walter shook his head, "Lord Varys, Maester Lucas, and myself are the only ones who will know of your departure. However, we will not be alone in the endeavor against the Baratheons."

Varys spoke again, "House Kardenal represents the Crownlands and the majority of its lords and ladies agreed that a realm under Robert would not be the finest time of their lives so they agreed to work with your Lord Grandfather in his endeavor."

Alden sighed. He was frightened by this mission that he was given. But recalling his mother's words, he knows he cannot act based on his fears but the bigger picture. If his success has the slimmest of chances to restore actual peace to Westeros than it was a risk that was worth it.

"I'll do it." Alden said sternly, "I will go and...help the Targaryens."

"You leave in the morrow." Walter said, "Your brother and sister will do their duty here but in time, they will know what we are planning. Go now, for you have much to prepare."

Alden bowed and, with the parchment in his hands, he headed for the elevator followed closely by Varys.

"I must return to the capital, for I must convey your mother of your assignment as an _trade ambassador_ to the Free Cities."

Alden knows that Varys has already thought of a convincing cover story for his family. The young Kardenal felt painful to not let his family know of his actual assignment but it was for the best.

"Lord Varys." Alden whispered as they entered the elevator, "What do you gain from all of this?"

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Alden frowned, "My grandfather and the other lords may have done this to benefit the realm or themselves...But what do you have to gain through all of this."

"Peace, my lord." Varys said, "As one who has little to lose and little to gain, my only purpose is to ensure that this continent becomes one driven by progress instead of that of a cesspool of rot."

With a smile, Varys left Alden pondering.

"Oh, by the way..." Varys said, "When you go in the presence of royalty it is common courtesy to bring a gift. And it just so happens, I have just the gift for to present to the Targaryens."

* * *

 ** _Castle Black, The Wall_...**

Within the courtyard of Castle Black, Jon Snow followed up with what Cassana told him and decided to help the other recruits train in swordsmanship. With a smile on her face, Cassana was glad that Jon took her words seriously. Deciding to call it a day, Cassana entered the nearby room where the men of the Night's Watch ate. There, she sees Tyrion Lannister speaking with Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and blind Maester Aemon.

"How many winters have you seen, Lord Tyrion?" The elderly maester said.

"Eight...no, nine."

"All of them brief?"

"They say the winter of my birth was three years long, Maester Aemon."

"This summer has lasted nine. But reports from the Citadel tell us the days grow shorter. The Starks are always right eventually: Winter is coming. This one will be long and dark things will come with it."

"We've been capturing wildlings, more every month." Jeor said, "They're fleeing south. The ones who flee...say they've seen the White Walkers."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, unconvinced, "Yes, and the fishermen of Lannisport say they see mermaids."

"One of our own rangers swore he saw them kill his companions. He swore it right up to the moment Ned Stark chopped his head off."

Maester Aemon spoke, "The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond. And it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than 1,000 of us now. We can't man the other castles on the Wall. We can't properly patrol the wilderness. We've barely enough resources to keep our lads armed and fed."

Jeor then glanced at Tyrion and Cassana, "Lord Tyrion, your sister sits by the side the King. And Lady Cassana, your grandfather is the third wealthiest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Tell them we need help."

"When winter does come," Aemon finished, "Gods help us all if we're not ready."

Afterwards, Tyrion and Cassana left and head for their quarters.

"Do you believe them, Lord Tyrion?"

"No, why..." Tyrion said plainly, "Do you believe in that humdrum of a tale?"

"Whether I believe it or not doesn't matter." Cassana said, "But the fact that wildlings are fleeing in great numbers southward means that something is scaring them. Whatever it is, the Night's Watch needs to be ready or things may get more complicated than it needs to be."

"So you will ask your grandfather to sent provisions?" Tyrion asked, "If I recall, Lord Walter isn't one who cares what happens to the North."

"Whether he cares or not isn't my concern. Whatever is out there...If it gets past the Wall, the North will be the first to get hit." Cassana said, "And I don't plan on letting the Starks suffer while the rest of the Seven Kingdoms lay comfortably in the Southern warmth."

Later that night, Tyrion went up to the top of the Wall and pissed off on the other side. Jon and Cassana arrived as the baseborn son of the Starks smiled.

"I'm sorry to see you leave, Lannister."

Tyrion, a bit surprised by the remark, smiled, "It's either me or this cold. And it doesn't appear to be going anywhere."

"Will you stop at Winterfell on your way South?"

"I expect I will. Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing."

"If you see my brother Bran, tell him I miss him. Tell him I'd visit if I could."

"Of course."

"He'll never walk again."

"If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a rich cripple." The remark left both men grinning before Tyrion brought his hand out, "Take care, Snow."

"Farewell, My Lord." The two shook hands.

Jon then turned to Cassana, who smiled warmly, "Stay safe, Jon."

"You as well, Cass."

The two embraced each other before letting go and taking their leave.

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Pentos_...**

It wasn't his first trip to the Free City of Pentos for Alden has went on numerous business ventures with his grandfather. But on this journey, Alden felt more uneasy as it was the first official assignment Alden was given. While he has done several minor objectives, those past experiences did not help to quench his fears. He was about to meet the last of the Targaryen Dynasty, the line of kings that has ruled the Seven Kingdoms for almost three centuries. The fact that he was going to encounter the two remaining children of Mad King Aerys II made him even more anxious.

Upon arrival, Alden met with Illyrio Mopatis, a wealthy and influential magister, who helped the young Kardenal comprehend what the Targaryens are up to. Viserys plans to wed Daenerys to Khal Drogo, who had a vast khalasar of 100,000. The dragon prince had hoped to use the khal's vast army to invade Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne. When Alden followed Illyrio into the vast Dothraki encampment, Alden was stunned by their culture. Indeed, they were wild and fierce-looking as written in the books.

Recalling one thing from his books, Alden remembered that the Dothraki acknowledges those with strength and holds great contempt for those who shutters in fear. Not wanting to make a rough impression, Alden steels himself and followed the Pentoshi magister through the encampment. The drums can be heard as it grew ever louder. Just a precaution, Alden brought a well-forged longsword, some light armor, and a dagger for safety.

Finally, Alden arrived at an open area where the main celebration was taking place and he finally set his eyes on the prize. At the top of a platform, the tall and stern Khal Drogo sat with a fierce grin as he watched his brethren celebrated and brawled with each other to their hearts' content. At his side sat a young beautiful woman with silvery long hair. Valyrian traits. Despite her undeniable beauty, Alden cannot help but furrowed his brows in rage. There sat Daenerys Targaryen, the daughter of the Mad King, who brought so much suffering to the Seven Kingdoms. The Kardenals were no exception.

At a lower level, Alden spotted another Valyrian. Viserys. He wore traditional Targeryen black outfit that befits to that of royalty. The arrogant smirk that stuck like pavement only made Alden cringe even more at the sheer sight of him. Alden took a deep breath and retained his composure. He was hear to serve not to start trouble. Standing next Illyrio, who sat next to Viserys, Alden watched as various individuals walked up to the khal and his new khaleesi to present gifts. Looking back at the Targaryen siblings, rage constantly resurfaces in Alden's mind. But then, when he gazed at Daenerys long enough, he noticed the discomfort on her face. She looked like a lost child who was in the presence of many strangers that frightened her to the core. Alden's anger dimmed at the sight of it and decided to look away.

As the celebration went on, more gift givers came before the khal's presence and eventually, a Westerosi came before Khal Drogo and Daenerys and presented a series of books containing the histories and songs of the Seven Kingdoms. The man introduced himself as Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. From what he remembers, Jorah earned a knighthood when he served valiantly during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Unfortunately, Ser Jorah committed a serious crime that forced him to flee from Westeros into exile.

As Jorah walked to the side, Illyrio gestured Alden to walk up. It was his turn to present a gift. With a firm demeanor, Alden walked up to the platform and bowed to Khal Drogo.

 **"Hail, Great Khal."** Alden spoke in Dothraki.

 **"Another Andal."** Drogo chuckled, **"What do you bring?"**

Alden glanced over to Daenerys, who's glance was fixated on him. The young Kardenal took out a long object wrapped carefully in cloth and opened it. It was a longsword with a golden wavy crossguard, a black grip, a golden pommel shaped like flames, a ruby gem at the center of the rain guard, and a blade that can obviously recognized as Valyrian steel. At the sight of a weapon, Khal Drogo's bloodriders grabbed their arkhs but the khal raised his hand up. Alden knelt before Daenerys and presented the sword to her.

"One of the two ancestral Valyrian steel swords of House Targaryen." Alden revealed, "Dark Sister."

The name caught the surprise of both Viserys and Daenerys. The khaleesi gently held the sword and observed it. It was indeed Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Queen Visenya Targaryen.

Gazing back at the young man, Daenerys asked, "Who are you...? Are you from Westeros?"

Alden raised his head and spoke frankly, "Alden Kardenal, grandson of Lord Walter Kardenal of Dawnspyre. My family fought for your father during the Usurper's rebellion against him. My grandfather and the other lords and ladies have grown increasingly discontent with Robert Baratheon's rule and has decided to commit to your arrival to the Seven Kingdoms. My lord grandfather sent me to offer my service to assist you and His Grace...King Viserys, Third of his Name, in your return to power."

At the sound of that, Alden noticed Daenerys gave off a faint but warm smile. Alden glanced over to Viserys and bowed in respect.

"It seems the Kardenals' loyalty are well-founded." Viserys smirked, "I'll be sure to reward you and your house handsomely when I retake my throne."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter V - Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things**

In the King's Landing, the tournament to honor Ned Stark's appointment as Hand begins in earnest. However, the Stark patriarch starts to notice clues behind his predecessor's mysterious death. At the same time, Martyn Kardenal witnesses a sundering between the Stark sisters. In the North, Cassana learns that intriguing events has transpired in Winterfell during her absence. In Essos, Alden tries his best to adapt to Dothraki lifestyle while fulfilling his mission under the Targaryens without letting his wrath consume him...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hello everyone, Seraphius here. Again, I apologize with the long wait. It is odd to write Daenerys's wedding at this time but hey...Time between locations are stretched in the TV series so yeah...**

 **In the meantime, I have something I would like everyone to suggest. What should be the pairing for the OCs? PM or review your suggestions and tell me why. I already have some pairings in mind but I would like to hear everyone's opinions.**

 **And as always, review for anything including holes & errors, as well as possible improvements. Also, I welcome new ideas anytime. It will inspire me and prevent writer's block from happening so don't be afraid to share! See ya!**

Here are lists of characters that are introduced so far:

 **House Kardenal of Dawnspyre**

Members

Martyn Kardenal (b.280 A.L./Age 18) - First Son and Eldest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Cassana Kardenal (b.282 A.L./Age 16) - Daughter of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Alden Kardenal (b.283 A.L./Age 15) - Second Son and Youngest Child of Donar Kardenal & Jocelyn Baratheon

Jocelyn Baratheon (b.260 A.L./Age 38) - Wife of Donar Kardenal/Older Sister of Robert, Stannis, & Renly Baratheon

 **House Targaryen**

Members

Viserys Targaryen (b.276 A.L./Age 22) - Second Son of Aerys II Targaryen

Daenerys Targaryen (b.282 A.L./Age 16) - Daughter of Aerys II Targaryen

 **House Baratheon**

Members

Robert Baratheon (b.262 A.L./Age 36)

Joffrey Baratheon (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Myrcella Baratheon (b.283 A.L./Age 15)

Tommen Baratheon (b.287 A.L./Age 11)

 **House Stark**

Members

Eddard "Ned" Stark (b.263 A.L./Age 35)

Catelyn "Cat" Tully (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Robb Stark (b.282 A.L./Age 16)

Jon Snow (b.282 A.L/Age 16)

Sansa Stark (b.284 A.L./Age 14)

Arya Stark (b.286 A.L./Age 12)

Brandon "Bran" Stark (b.288 A.L./Age 10)

Rickon Stark (b.292 A.L./Age 6)

Household

Rodrik Cassel (b.245 A.L./Age 53)

 **House Lannister**

Members

Cersei Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Jaime Lannister (b.264 A.L./Age 34)

Tyrion Lannister (b.270 A.L./Age 28)

Household

Sandor Clegane (b.270 A.L./Age 28)

 **Others**

Varys - Master of Whispers on the Small Council

Khal Drogo - Khal of the Largest Khalasar in Essos


End file.
